One Eyed Saiyan-Ghoul
by Superale2
Summary: Gohan has been sucked into a Black Void after his win against Cell throwing him into a New Universe where his Life and Body will be change forever, Watch Gohan how he becomes one of the most Fearful SSS-Class Ghouls in the history, Will he become good and go Throughout his darkness or he will fail and start eating all human kind? Starts at the Tsukiyama Arc!
1. Prologue

**Hello Guys! Today I'm bringing you a new Fanfic of my two favorite anime shows! I'm really excited since this is the first story I'm writing in English, my first language is Spanish so English is my second, so there will be grammar, punctuation and misspelled words so go easy on me guys :( another thing if you read in Spanish go read my other Fanfiction Story that is still on progress but way advance..**

**This Story is going to be about** **Gohan**** landing on the TG Universe and becoming a Ghoul! I know the idea I got it out of nowhere since I really like both shows and nobody on Fanfiction has wrote a Crossover of both anime shows so I'm gonna try my best to fit the characters of DBZ on this story..**

**Another thing Power Levels! There's a huge difference in power between both shows that is not even funny, so after he becomes a Ghoul, all his SSJ powers are going to be Locked until he awakes his Kagune and trains himself back again but down worry he will be stronger than all Ghouls And on pair with Arima, Some of the TG Characters will learn how to use Ki so they are going to be stronger than their cannon parts..**

**Another thing Pairing characters, As always I'm a TouKen shipper so both of them will be pairing as for Gohan he will be with Hinami since they are the most close in age and they have some similar characteristics so it's all good and I find it as a cute couple too!**

**And Last the timeline, I will follow the Anime Timeline and after that will be my own story, there will be some OC Villains in the story so keep in mind, so let's get this stared!**

**This Story takes place between Gohan SSJ2 vs Cell beam Struggle and After Kaneki's Operation **

**All Dragon Ball Z and Tokyo Ghoul Characters are own by their original Authors please support their official Release!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

*DBZ 7th Universe, Earth*

Planet Earth is being shacked by two of the strongest warriors in the Universe (A/N: Lol lies) on a Beam Struggle! One of them is a Pre-teen with golden Spiky hair, his golden aura with electricity surrounding him, his Purple Gi tattered showing his whole torso and some holes one his pants, one of his arms is broken and the other arm is holding on the Beam Struggle, while the other is Green Bio-Android smirking sadistic winning the Battle..

Son Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 is having a hard time, he didn't took the chance to beating Cell when he was weaker and his Arrogance cost him the life of his father Son Goku who sacrifice himself to prevent Cell for self-destruction and safe the Earth from a Horrible Fate but thanks to Cell Regeneration he came back to Earth stronger than ever thanks to the Saiyan Cells he has in him, Killing Trunks on the way making Vegeta go Enraged trying to kill the Bio-Android but he failed miserable, Cell about to Make the final move to kill The Prince of the Saiyans but Gohan Sacrifice his Right arm (A/N: IDK witch arm he sacrifice to save Vegeta) to save Vegeta's Life cutting his power in Half..

Right now Cell is winning in the Beam Struggle getting more territory by seconds meanwhile Gohan is Struggling with all his might to win the battle..

Cell: One more slip and the Earth is doom! *Said Smiling*

SSJ2 Gohan:_ Oh No! I Don't have Enough energy to gain more Ground! I'm sorry Tou-san, Kaa-san, Vegeta, Piccolo-Sensei, Krillin, Tien, Android 16, Yamcha, Bulma, I Failed you all! *_Thought letting a tear coming out of his eye*

Cell: Say Goodbye Boy! *yelled*

Cell is gathering more ground almost near Gohan, everything seems that Cell was about to win but at the last moment a Giant Ki Ball crash against Cell's Shoulder making him lose his focus on the Beam Struggle, when he looked to the direction where the Ki Ball came from he saw Vegeta on the sky breathing Deeply and falling to the ground..

Cell: Ah Vegeta! *Yelled in shock*

When Gohan notice that Cell has lost his concentration, he used all his energy to finish him off

SSJ2 Gohan:_ Now is my Chance! *Thought* _Argh!

The Young Half-Saiyan used all his energy that he has to win, Cell was Shocked when he notice that Gohan was gaining ground fast and overwhelming his Solar Kamehameha, Gohan stared walking slowly to Cell's directions destroying every atom on his body

Cell: NOOOO! *Yelled*

The Bio-Android was launched to the Sky reaching the space at Speed of Light destroying him, Gohan just fall to the ground tired for using all his Ki on that last attack, he has won the battle and saved the World and the Universe..

But what everyone Didn't notice was that in the middle of the Beam Struggle it created a Black Void that was dragging Gohan to it, The Young-Saiyan didn't respond to anything he was really tired from the battle so the Black void absorbed Gohan into it and closing himself leaving no signed of anything

The Z-Fighters reach to the battlefield where Gohan and Cell had their Beam Struggle, Piccolo was trying to sense both of their Ki's but he found nothing making him more nervous

Krillin: Hey Piccolo I Can't sense Cell anywhere *said happily and carrying Android 18*

Piccolo:Neither can I, It Seems that Cell is dead for Good but where is Gohan? *answered to everyone*

Tien: Your Right I can't sense him anywhere! Do you think he's dead? *looking around*

Yamcha: It would be the most logical reason *answered*

Vegeta: Well Let's go to the Look Out and Use the Dragon Balls to bring him back and my son! *Carrying A Dead Trunks*

Piccolo: Alright Let's Go! We can't wasted anymore time!

The Whole Z-Fighters stared flying at Hypersonic speed to the Lookout so they can use the Dragon Balls and revive Gohan, Goku, Trunks and everyone around the world that die in the hands of the Bio-Android

Piccolo: _Gohan... *thought worrying about his student*_

*In the Black Void*

Gohan was falling a Fast speed with no end, he was feeling the worst pain in his life, he was struggling to keep conscious, everything Flashed on his mind thinking about his family, how would his mom react that he's not on Earth Anymore, he didn't even know where he was going, how would everyone react that he's gone or maybe forever but then the Dragon Balls came on his mind thinking that he still has hope to comeback to his home, The Half-Saiyan gave up and close his eyes going Unconscious..

Gohan: _I Hope everyone is okay.. *_Thought before shutting himself*

*TG Universe 8, Planet Earth*

Tokyo Japan, one of the most advance cities Worldwide, It was a dark night everyone was getting out of their Jobs early because of one issues that has been occurring in the city for many years, Ghouls..

The Ghouls cases has been increased by the past 20 years (A/N: I don't know for how long have been around) mixing with the humans making them more harder to find and kill..

On the famous 20th Ward where the most cases of Ghouls are occurring, we see a Slim Boy coming out of a cafe with a Eyepatch covering his left eye for Unknown reasons (A/N: Lol I know the reason) black hair, wearing a a gray long sleeve, black jeans, black Jordan Shoes, he's walking around with a happy face since he got help from the Owner cafe shop named Anteiku giving him a part time job...

Kaneki Ken was walking on his way home not worrying about anything, he haven't had a Berserk Attack since he almost Eat Hide and almost Killed Nishio thanks to his Ghoul side took over, he has been struggling to live a normal life since the attack of Rize and the operation that he had , The Owner shop Yoshimura told him that if he needed anything just to come visit him or Touka to give him some advise, that made him more Relief of himself, living as a Half-human and Half-Ghoul is not Easy..

Kaneki went through a Shortcut that he found to get home faster, it was a dark sidewalk that barely people go through because of how scary it looks but for Kaneki means almost nothing since he has been in worst situation like getting almost killed by Rize or Nishio

Kaneki: *looking up in the Sky and Thought* _Hmmm The night looks beautiful.._

The Half-Ghoul eyes were in shock when he saw a Body coming down from the sky coming on his direction

Kaneki:_ What the?! Is that a body?! *_Thought*

When the body was close from him he stared running from the spot where he was going to land, when the person hit the ground it create an impact that created a lot of dust making Kaneki cover his eyes, when the dust cleared out it showed a Pre-teen boy with black spiky hair his Tattered clothes with a lot of bruises in his body, blood coming out, some of his organs where showing inside of his stomach that had a hole in it..

Kaneki ran towards where the body was, he was trying his best to not go Berserk and eat him, he put both of his fingers on his neck to check if he's alive, fortunately he was stilled breathing much of a surprise for the Half-Ghoul

Kaneki: _That's impossible! Not even a Ghoul can survive that fall and he's still breathing! I have to take him to the hospital! *_thought deeply*

Kaneki stared carrying him all the way to the hospital that it is near to his house the fastest he can, the same hospital where his destiny changed forever..

*5 Minutes Later, Hospital*

The Half-Ghoul made it to the hospital on time before the boy dies of lack of blood, he sprinted all the way to Dr. Kanou Office to see if he's there so he can help him and fortunate he was there reading some papers..

Kaneki: Dr. Kanou!

Dr. Kanou: *Looks at Kaneki* Oh Kaneki-kun it's you! What can I do for you, are you drinking your medicine that I gave you?

Kaneki: Yes I'm am thanks for asking and I came here because I found this boy still alive with a lot of damage and he needs medical attention ride away before he dies! *worrying every second*

Dr. Kanou went to look at the young boy who was still alive, he looked at his stomach where the hole is still leaking out blood, his bruises, his broken arm, then he look at Kaneki Serious and he said

Dr. Kanou: He needs a Surgery Ride away! His organs are really damaged if they don't changed it he will die! So go put him in the room of surgery and tell them that his is a emergency! *serious look*

Kaneki: Hai!

The Half-Ghoul went to put the young boy to the surgery room where he will be treated, Dr. Kanou was still on a deep thinking about this mysterious boy

Dr. Kanou: _He Shouldn't be alive! He leaking blood like crazy from the whole in his stomach where his organs are damaged, his arm is broken and has some third degree burns, This boy has peeked my interest, after I put some of Rize Organs that fit perfectly on this Kid he might become one of the strongest Half-Ghouls on History! *_Smirked*

Dr. Kanou went to get his materials and some of the organs that he needs to put on the Boy's body and when straight to the surgery room where he will start another of his projects..

Kaneki was staring to walk outside of the hospital, still in deep thinking about this person that fall out of the sky..

Kaneki:_ I should visit him tomorrow afternoon before my shipped to Anteiku, I wonder who is he?! it's almost impossible that he fall from the sky at great speed nobody can survive that! He's not even a Ghoul since he would start generating at fast rate! Maybe I'll get to answer all my thoughts about him tomorrow_ *Thought deeply and Stared walking to his house*

_*_Next Day, Hospital with Gohan*

Gohan was having a dream that all his family were murdered in front of him making him Enraged going Super Saiyan 2 to fight the Monster that killed all his precious people, when he saw the person he went into a real Horror Shock, it was his Dark Self, he had the same transformation of Gohan in Super Saiyan 2 but with White hair, his left eye was completely red, He had some weird things coming out of his back like 4 red tentacles and his dark self had a sadistic smile and said

Dark Gohan: Don't worry Gohan-kun just let it go and join me.. *sadistic smile and cracked his middle finger*

Gohan couldn't say anything he was still in shock, how did this happen!? This never happen before! How! He stared covering his ears and tears came out from his face, he didn't want to listen the sound of his dark self eating his family and friends, he had never felt this hopeless before! That's where his dream ended

The Young Saiyan stared to open his eyes slowly seeing that he's in the hospital? How did he got here he asked himself, He was wearing hospital clothing and a mask to give him oxygen so he can't die, and most disturbing thing that he didn't notice was that his left eye was completely red and black in the surroundings, he was breathing slowly from the mask and then he said on his mind..

Gohan: _What happen... *_Thought weekly before shutting down his eyes*

Whats going to happen to Gohan? What was his dream about? How is Goku and Chi-Chi going to react that Gohan is not on Earth anymore? Is Kaneki going to know the Truth about Gohan? Everything will be Answered in the Next chapter!

**And Cut! Wow I really like how my story is developing with this prologue, Gohan Became a Saiyan-Ghoul DUN DUN DUN! If there's some grammar errors let me know so I can write better the next chapter! The updates of the story might go every once a week since I have to write the other story that I won't leave same with this one! Well I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Ja-ne!**


	2. What Am I?

**Hello Guys! Welcome back for a another Chapter of this Fanfic! Since my ideas of planning the chapters are coming faster than I though I'm able to write them in a short amount of time! Isn't that great? Lol jk so yes unfortunately I'm going to lower Gohan's power level so at least he can have a decent challenge in the Tokyo Ghoul Universe but don't worry he will have to build up his power and he's not going to do it alone *wink* The first three chapter will be about Gohan getting to know his new friend Kaneki and then after that we will follow the anime timeline with few changes that I'm not going to tell lol so let's get with the introduction shall we?**

**Gohan: *appears out of nowhere* Uh? What am I doing here? I was supposed to be in the hospital**

**Author: I brought you here **

**Gohan: Oh so you must be the Author of this Fanfic?**

**Author: You guess right *Grin***

**Gohan: So what am I doing here?**

**Author: I want you to say the disclaimer! You know what it is right?**

**Gohan: Of course I know I even done it on your other Story! **

**Author: *blushes* oh.. Hehehe your right just do it!**

**Gohan: Ok whatever you say *looks at the Audience* Superale2 does not own Dragon Ball Z and Tokyo Ghoul Characters please support the official release!**

**Author:Thanks Gohan now we can start with the Chapter! let's go!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 2: What am I?**

*Hospital, With Gohan*

It is a Sunny afternoon in the technological city of Tokyo but that wasn't the case for Gohan, he has woke up an hour ago with a sadden face, he doesn't know where he is, he's not allowed to leave until the doctor says and what worries most about him is that he's looking down at his food but he's not eating it?

Yes Son Gohan who loves to eat food whenever it's in front of him is not eating it! He has tried to eating it but when he smelled it, it smelled like shit he doesn't even know why, the food looks perfectly fine in his point of view, he thought that his dad might be right about hospitals, he rather have a Senzu Bean instead of being here

Gohan:_ This has been bugging me for a while, why don't I feel hungry when I see the food! I don't eat I won't survive for long and I won't have the strength for training! But I can't eat this! It's too disgusting for some reason! I'm a Half Saiyan This doesn't supposed to happen! *Though Deeply*_

The Young Saiyan was just staring at his food for like 5 minutes, at the moment he saw the nurse walking in with a bright smile

Nurse: Son Gohan, You have a visitor!

Gohan: A Visitor? *said surprised* _How come I have a visitor? I sensed an hour ago that nobody of my Family or Friends are in this World, who else would have visited me in this city? *though* _You can let him in nurse *said politely*

The nurse move aside showing the same boy with the Eyepatch, Gohan raised his eyebrow thinking of who is this guy, maybe it was the guy that saved him

Kaneki was happy that the boy was alive and looking better than yesterday, his broken arm looks more better than before, his bruises where gone and his surgery seems to be successful, he was staring to think that he is fast healer..

Kaneki: Hello *said happily*

Gohan: Hello.. *said in a thinking way* Who are you? *asked politely*

Kaneki: Oh Where are my manners *laugh with embarrassment* My name is Ken Kaneki but you can call me Kaneki

Gohan: It's alright Kaneki it happens hehe *laughed softly* My name is Son Gohan but you can call me Gohan

Kaneki: What a nice Gohan, and how's the recovering so far? *asked with curiosity*

Gohan: So far so Good! I mean my arm it's almost cured and all my bruises are gone! *said happily*

Kaneki: Thank Goodness if I didn't make it on time to the hospital you would be dead you know!

Gohan: Wait! Really! *asked shocked* So your the one that saved me from almost dying?

Kaneki: Yea that would be me *blushed slightly*

Gohan: I really appreciate your help Kaneki-san! I don't know how to repay you!

Kaneki: Don't worry Gohan-san you don't have to repay me from nothing! Maybe we can go for a Walk in the city if you want!

Gohan: Sounds great by me but I don't know when I will be allowed to leave the hospital.. *Looking down sad*

After he said the word Hospital, Dr. Kanou walked in to Gohan's room with some papers, he saw Kaneki who was sitting near to the Young Saiyan, then he greeted both of them

Dr. Kanou: Good afternoon Gohan-kun, Kaneki-kun! How are your days so far?

Kaneki: It's going fine so far *answered back*

Gohan: What's the meaning of the visit Dr. Kanou-san?

Dr. Kanou: I came here to tell you that your allowed to leave the Hospital, your are recovering on a fast rate that I have never seen before!

Gohan: What can I say I'm a fast healer! *showing his Son Grin* but wait I don't have any clothes, they all are tattered!

Kaneki: Don't worry Gohan-san I brought you some clothes on the way here since I thought that you would need them! *showing his bag of new clothes*

Gohan: Thanks Kaneki-san I really appreciate! *said happily*

Kaneki: No problem! Go get change and wash your face so we can get going maybe I'll show you my friends from Anteiku!

Gohan: Hai!

The Young Saiyan got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower since he was smelling really bad, after he finish taking a shower he put on his new clothes that Kaneki bought him, it consist of a Black shirt, blue jeans and black Jordan's, he was really liking the clothes, he was really grateful that Kaneki bought him this clothes, he was sensing Kaneki's Ki while he was talking to him

Gohan:_ Ummm That's weird, he has above average ki from human standards, I see that he is human but deep inside him hides a dark power that could increase his power ten-fold! Well maybe I could train him one day so he can increase more on his reserves and not depending in that power when the time comes.. *Thought Deeply*_

Kaneki was having his own doubts about Gohan's Apperiance, the boy seems like a politely young man with manners most of his linking but what has been bothering the Half-Ghoul is his smell that reminds of some purple Ghoul

Kaneki:_ I Don't Understand, How come Gohan smells like Rize-chan? Is he related to her? Is he actually a Ghoul? But then again I smelled human in him too but there is another smell stronger than the Human and Ghoul at the same time! Maybe he will explained to me when the time comes *Thought*_

His thoughts were distracted where Gohan walked in to the Room

Gohan: So are we Leaving Kaneki-san?

Kaneki: Of Course Gohan-san! Let's go! *said happily*

Both of them stared walking towards the Exit of the hospital, Dr. Kanou was watching them leaving, he had a smirk on his face..

Dr. Kanou: _It's seems that the effects are taking place on Gohan's body, soon both of my projects will be seeking for Bloodlust and Killing, but what shocked me the most was Gohan's organs they were different from anything I see before but it won't matter, the surgery was successful! See you soon Gohan-kun, Kaneki-kun..._

_*_Downtown Tokyo, Japan*

Gohan was in awe, all the building in this city were taller than the ones on West City where Bulma Lives, the cars were not flying so he thought that this world it's not that advanced like his world not that it bothered him, he was walking down with Kaneki to where a Book artist is giving out Autograph (A/N: Guess who is she ;) )

Gohan: Oi? Kaneki-san Who is this artist that you want to see? *asked with curiosity*

Kaneki: Her name is Sen Takatsuki, she wrote on of my favorite books and she's giving out Autographs out!

Gohan: Sugoi! She must be someone important in this city!

Kaneki: She really is! *said happily* Gohan I have a question that I have wonder to ask

Gohan: What is it?

Kaneki: How old are you? Because with all those muscle I think your around 16 years old

Gohan: *scratching his head* Well to be honest I'm 12 years old *answered with his Son Grin*

Kaneki: YOU ARE 12!? *asked with shock* so how come you have all those muscle! Your not supposed to be all develop like that until your body fully grows out! *in his mind*_ I can't believe I have been outclassed by a 12 years old, just wait when Hide sees him and tell him about his age_

Gohan: I trained a lot of Martial Arts with my Father!

Kaneki: Wow really! It's sounds awesome maybe I would want to be trained so I can protect myself!

Gohan: Sounds nice, when we have time I can train you in the ways of martial arts *said happily*

Kaneki: Awesome *smiling* _Maybe I won't be a weakling anymore so I can protect my friends! *Thought with determination*_

Gohan: _He has the same determination that my Tou-san used to have... *thought smiling*_

*10 minutes later, Convention*

Gohan and Kaneki saw a long line that it was moving slowly, the Young Saiyan heard a sound in his stomach, he was hungry, really hungry! He was staring to smell some delicious stuff, he was smiling about it, when he looked to where the smell was coming from he saw a Little girl no older than six years she was holding hands with his mother, Gohan didn't know what he was thinking, he doesn't know why the girl was smelling so good like the food of his Mother..

Gohan:_ Why did I feel so hungry when a saw her?! I can't eat her! But she smells so good like my Kaa-san cooking! Calm down Gohan I need to relax just don't think about it!.._

Kaneki saw that Gohan was biting his lower lip, he was sweating a lot, it was like the first time when he was walking back from the hospital..

Kaneki: _He's sweating like crazy.. He was looking at the girl like he wants to eat her alive is he really a Half-Ghoul like me, we need to get this done first so I can bring him To Anteiku so Yoshimura-san can talk to him.. *Thought worrying about his friend* _Oi! Gohan-san! Are you okay?

The Half-Saiyan snap out of his Thought and stared to look to Kaneki with deep thoughts about himself so far..

Gohan: Hai! I'm just having some deep thoughts that is! *in his mind* _I can't let him think that I wanna eat the little girl he will think am a madman!_

Kaneki: Oh alright, don't worry we will do this fast so we can get to Anteiku! *in his mind* _I know his lying but I can't let him think that I'm lying, I just hope with finish this fast..__._

After a few minutes of waiting on line both of them reached to the front where the Famous book writer Sen Takatsuki is giving out Autographs, she was wearing big and round glasses, she has a messy green hair that Gohan and Kaneki found really cute in their point of views, she was Yawning really loud like she doesn't care and then after she finish she stared looking both of the boys with the brightest smile..

Takatsuki: Hellooo! What can I do for you today Young guys?

Kaneki: Hello Takatsuki-san, we came here so you can write an Autograph to my book! *got out his book and put it on her desk*

Takatsuki: Oh sure no problem! *gets her pencil out* So what's your name?

Kaneki: Umm Kaneki Ken but you can call me Kaneki *respond politely*

Takatsuki: What a nice name Kaneki-kun! *stared to write and looked at Gohan* And what's your name Handsome boy is he your big brother? *asked in a teasing tone*

Gohan: Heheh *blushes a little* he's not my brother, he's my friend and my name is Son Gohan but you can call me Gohan anytime Takatsuki-san! *replied with his Son Grin*

Takatsuki: Ah Gohan-kun *wrote his name in the book* Ok all done! *replied with a smile and gave the book back*

Kaneki: Thank you very much Takatsuki-san! *replied happily

Gohan: Yeah thanks!

Takatsuki: Aw don't be that polite with me! It's no problem comeback soon!

She saw how the two boys stared walking towards the Exit, she put a sadistic grin on her face and thought

Takatsuki: _I Smell in both of them Human and Ghoul, they have earned my interest in both of them but mostly Gohan-kun he has a different smell that is way stronger than anything I smell before, I need to get closer to them to attract their attention, things are getting really interesting these days.. *Finish with a Sadistic Smile*_

_*scene change*_

Both Kaneki and Gohan stared to walk towards the 20th Ward where they would go to Anteiku, The young saiyan was having his doubts about the Book writer..

Gohan:_ Thats Weird.. She's the strongest power level that I have sense surpassing Kaneki's but then again she has a A lot of dark aura inside her and it's big but it's nothing to worry about, what I'm still worrying about it's my attitude towards food, if I smell the food it smells disgusting! And my Saiyan appetite doesn't kicked in, it just kicked in only when I saw the little girl.. What it's wrong with me.. *though deeply*_

Kaneki was staring to Worrying about his new friend, he has Been acting weird this couple hours he was staring to think that he was a Half-Ghoul like him, he was going to feel really bad if it happens, he didn't want another person to have the same destiny as him

Both of the boys where walking the middle of the crown people, Kaneki was controlling himself from thinking about human food but that wasn't the case from Gohan, He was smelling something really Good, his stomach was Getting hungrier by the seconds, he was looking at the people with a sadistic smile

Gohan: _These humans are smelling like my Kaa-san food cooking! So Good! It smells like Flesh! Flesh.. FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! FLESH! I CANT HOLD THIS ANYMORE, IM REALLY HUNGRY! *Yelled in his Thoughts*_

Kaneki turned around to see Gohan that he was acting like a maniac with a sadistic smile that he had on his face, his left eye was red with black surrounding it like him, he was staring to worrying about the boy, if he didn't stop him on time he will go Berserk and start eating people..

Kaneki: Oie! Gohan! *grab both of his shoulders* Speak to me!

Gohan snap out of his sadistic thoughts, he was looking at Kaneki that he had a face with determination it reminds him of his father... His red eyes was dropping tears from his face, he had never felt this hopeless before not even when he battled Cell, He Put his face on Kaneki's Chest and stared crying silently, Kaneki was staring to feel sorry about him, he didn't deserve to have become a Half-Ghoul like him

Kaneki: *Touching Gohan's Hair* Don't worry Gohan I won't let you become crazy and lose yourself in the darkness.. We will go through this together because we are the same in some ways

The Young Saiyan was Just Listening to Kaneki's soft voice, he really liked it he was treating him like a little brother, he was staring to losing it mentally, he didn't want that, After he got to this world he has been having his Doubts towards his attitude, He knew that he Wasn't Half-Human Half-Saiyan anymore, it was something else too in the mix but he couldn't get it..

Gohan: _What am I Now?... _

Will Gohan find out of who he really is now? What will the Anteiku Crew think about the Young Saiyan, What has Takatsuki has In mind for both of the boys, everything will be answered on the Next Chapter!

**And Cut! wow it took me a Day to finish this chapter, I Know people will tell me that Gohan has been through worst but keep in mind that he has been always been protecting people before so staring to think that only eating people will call him down it would ruin him mentally, His Saiyan Cells with his RC Ghouls are staring to mix on his body making his behavior and metabolism to change to a more sadistic person when it comes down to food, Goku will make his appearance next chapter so Stay tuned!**

**Ja-ne**


	3. Anteiku and Revelations

**Hello Guys I'm back! This Story already reach 250 views in just 2 days! I really appreciated guys I don't know how to repay you guys back! So next chapter we will start with the Tsukiyama or The Gourmet Arc! Witch I think it will last 3-4 chapter It depends how long do I write in each chapter, I was having a debate** **Between**** myself thinking about how Would Gohan's Kakuja would look like i have two options A Lizard that later evolves into a Dragon or a Ape like the Saiyans, you guys can leave a Review of witch one would look better on him **

**because a Centipede would not look good on him, So let's get the introduction going**

**Author: Kaneki!**

**Kaneki: Do you need me Author-Sensei? *asked politely***

**Author: Yea I need you to say the disclaimer! **

**Kaneki: Yeah Sure why not! *looking at the Audience* Superale2 it's not The creator of Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul please support the official release**

**Author:**** Thanks Kaneki! Alright let's get this chapter going!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 3: Anteiku and Revelations**

*****DBZ Universe 7 Few hours Ago*

The Z-Fighters have made it to the Lookout with everyone waiting for the arrival of the team, Bulma saw that his Future son was dead with a giant hole on his stomach she stared crying loudly after she calmed down she asked Piccolo where was his Gohan and Goku he just respond that they are both dead but not worry about it because they will revived soon, That calmed her down more, they stared to recollect the Dragon Balls and putting them on the middle of the Lookout, Dende stared to say the magical word

Dende: ARISE SHENLONG! *lifting his arm on the air*

The Sky was turning dark, the Dragon Balls were shining more after a few seconds it produced a big flash going to the sky forming a dragon in the progress, when everything was over everybody saw the Almighty Shenlong scary as always for normal people

Shenlong: **You have summoned the eternal dragon! Now state two of your wishes so I can make my leave..**

Dende: Almighty Shenlong! Can you revive all the people that has been killed by Cell?

Shenlong: **It shall be done..**

The Dragon eyes stared to shine, everyone was waiting happily that Goku and the other were coming back from the death, at the moment Shenlong eyes stopped from shining Trunks stared to move, his body was back to normal from all the damage taken by Cell, Piccolo sense that people were indeed coming back to life but there was something wrong where's Goku and Gohan?

Bulma: Umm where's Goku and Gohan? I thought they should be back to life..

?: I Think I have to disagree in this one guys..

Everyone was looking around for the voice that was coming from out of nowhere, until Krillin recognized it

Krillin: Goku it's that you? *looking up in the sky*

Goku: Yea Guys it's me, I'm talking telepathic via King Kai! I'm still in the other world*said telepathically*

Vegeta: Kakarot! What's the meaning of this why you don't want to comeback to life! *Said Irritated*

Goku: Well about that I decided to not comeback to life anymore one of them is that I can't be revived by Shenlong since I die few years ago and second all of my enemies comes after me creating making the Earth a dangerous place for the innocents and you guys don't need me anymore, Gohan who is the Earth's protector has surpassed me in any way I can tell and there's Piccolo who's really strong to and you too Vegeta so that's my reason why I decided to stay dead *finish his explanation*

Piccolo: Talking about Gohan we don't know where he is! we asked Shenlong so we can revive him but it's seems he didn't come back so Goku can you sense if Gohan is there?

Goku was shocked that his son was dead it made him feel bad that he had to carry all that weight to save the world, he stared to sense around the Snake Way all the way to King Yemma but he found nothing

Goku: I'm sorry guys but he's not here but maybe you can use the last wish to bring him back! *said happily*

Krillin: Great idea Goku! Dende tell Shenlong to bring Gohan to this place!

Dende: Right! *looks at Shenlong* Shenlong! can you bring Son Gohan back to this place?

Shelongs eyes were turning red again, everyone was waiting that Gohan would appear in front of them but nothing happen..

Shelong:** This Wish is Beyond my Power...**

This surprised everyone even Vegeta, how's is Bringing back Gohan it's beyond Shelong's power it didn't make any sense...

Dende: But why? Why can't you bring Gohan

Shenlong: **The One who's Called Son Gohan is in another universe, bringing him back here will disrupt the Divine Beings of that Universe and Here's so I can't do anything about it *finish explaining***

Everyone was in a deep Shock, It seems that Gohan was Indeed in Another Universe, Goku was thinking about the Situation, he can't comeback to life so he had to resolve this in the Other World and Asked the Divine Beings (AKA God Of Destruction) to help him to get to the Universe where Gohan was Located and bring him back , he will not give up to rescue his son!

Piccolo was sad, His student was lost in another Universe and they Couldn't do nothing about it! He will do anything to bring him back home but for now he had to tell his mother that he's gone same as Goku

Piccolo: _Gohan... I hope your okay.._

* TG Universe 8, Normal time*

Gohan and Kaneki were walking there way towards to Anteiku, The Young Saiyan seems to have calmed down after almost going Berserk to the people around him, Kaneki told him that the Owners Cafe Shop Yoshimura will tell him about his issues with the red eye that appears when his hungry, He thought he was always going to be hungry thanks to his Saiyan traits but it seems that had stopped him, Gohan was wearing a hoodie just in case his eye turns red again getting attention from everyone, he was in a deep thinking of what happen

Gohan: _I can't let my friends back home to see me that I'm becoming a Monster! Not even Tou-san would like it! I might even consider myself to establish a life here and forget everything in my World! Kaneki-san told me that he's like me in a way, what would he had meant about it, This is so confusing!_ *thought deeply and cursing himself*

Kaneki: Oi! Gohan-kun we are here!

The Young Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kaneki's, he was looking to where the Half-Ghoul was pointing at, It's was a normal local size that Says "Anteiku" the smell of coffee came all the way to Gohan's nose, he was surprised that coffee didn't make him feel Disgust about the smell, he turn his head to Kaneki and Said

Gohan: So this is the place Kaneki-san? *Pointing at the Coffee Shop*

Kaneki: Hai! This is Anteiku, the place where I worked my part time, come let's go in! *grabbed Gohan's arm*

Kaneki dragged Gohan inside, he was excited to present his new friends to Touka and everyone who works on Anteiku, When the door opened making a belled sound Touka turned to her head to received the clients

Touka: Hi welcome to.. Oh it's you Kaneki, why did you took so long!? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!

Gohan: _She Reminds me of Kaa-saa.. Scary *sweat-dropped*_

Kaneki: It's not what looks like Touka-chan! I have an excuse! *getting nervious*

Touka: Oh really so what the Excuse huh? *getting mad*

Kaneki move aside to show Gohan who was hiding behind him, he was really shy to meet new people mostly if they are from another world that he barely knows, Touka looked at the Shy boy, he was wearing a Blue Sweater with his hoodie on (A/N: The same one as Kaneki wears on Season 1) black jeans and black Jordan's, she found him really attractive but she thought too that he was younger and shorter than Kaneki so she dismiss the idea, another thing that she notice was his smell, it was really weird, it had 3 mixes of kind, he had the same smell as Kaneki when she found out that he became Half-Ghoul, she thought there was no way he was a Half-Ghoul so she decided to dismiss the idea for now and ask Kaneki later if he knows

Gohan Looked at her completely, she had Blue hair that reaches to her neck covering her one eye, He had never seen blue her like hers before so this was new for the Young Saiyan, she was wearing her waiter uniform, she looked cute in his point of view, then she sense her ki, it was higher than Kaneki's but way lower than Takatsuki, he felt the same sensation when he felt Kaneki and Takatsuki energy but this one was more pure, he didn't felt any human energy in her but he didn't need to judge people before even knowing them

Touka broke the silence around the Cafe and Looked at Kaneki and Said

Touka: Who is he Kaneki? *asked to the Half-Ghoul*

Kaneki: He's a friend that I met yesterday night, he was really hurt he had his arm broken and third degree burns so I took him to the Hospital *respond back*

Touka: _He says that he found him with a broken arm and third degree temperatures, there's no way he would have cure that fast! Unless he's a Ghoul but then again he smells like a human and another smell that I have never felt before, this kid it's interesting.. *Thought deeply and then looked at Gohan* _So then what's your name kid? *asked smiling*

Gohan: Umm my name is Son Gohan but you can call me Gohan *Replied with his Son Grin*

Touka: Gohan-kun eh? Would you like a cup of coffee meanwhile Kaneki goes upstairs to change to his uniform? *asked nicely*

Gohan: Yeah sure I don't mind *smiling*

Touka: Alright! Go sit at the table near the window *pointing at the table*

Meanwhile Gohan was waiting for his order Kaneki went to get ready for his Part Time, on his way upstairs he saw the Owners Coffee Shop Yoshimura, a Grown man in his 50s with gray hair, with his waiter uniform, he always keep his eyes close for uncertain reasons..

Yoshimura: Ah Kaneki-kun you came little bit late but I'll pass *smiling at him*

Kaneki: Sorry Yoshimura-san I have my reason for coming a bit late *answered politely*

Yoshimura: Oh and what would that be? *asked interested*

Kaneki stared to explain of how he found Gohan falling from the sky and took him to the hospital, the next morning came to pick him up and take him for a walk to the city, meet with the Book writer and Kaneki told him about his red eye the same one as he has and his reaction towards people. Yoshimura was Shocked to hear the story, he was doubting that there was another Half-Ghoul in the city so he asked Kaneki with a serious voice

Yoshumura: Is Gohan Downstairs? *asked serious*

Kaneki: Hai! He's drinking coffee to made him feel better about this situation *replied back*

Yoshimura: Alright, I'll go meet with him downstairs to get him meanwhile you can wait in my office so we can talk privately the Three of us

Kaneki: Hai *replied back and stared walking towards the office*

Yoshimura: _If what Kaneki said it's true then we have to take care of him so CCG can't catch him and kill him, he's only a kid according to him *thought deeply*_

_*_Scene Change*

Gohan was impressed, the coffee didn't taste bad, it was actually really good, he had never tried before coffee meaning that this is the first time drinking it and he found it really good for his taste no wonder it was a famous Coffee Shop in this district, after he finish drinking his coffee he saw an old man walking toward his direction, Gohan thought that the old man might be Coffee Shop owner that Kaneki was Talking about

Yoshimura was looking at the boy, he never thought that a kid like him would have enough muscle in his age so he though he was strong, his black hair was really spiky he had never seen someone with that much spiky hair before, from what Kaneki told him he should have at least his arm broken but he saw him perfectly fine much for his shock he though that he must have high healing abilities

Yoshimura: So you're Son Gohan right? *asked politely*

Gohan: Hai! I'm Gohan and you must be the Owners Coffee Shop right?

Yoshimura: You guessed right, you can call me Yoshimura *replied smiling* Kaneki-kun told me about your situation and how he met you yesterday he's waiting in my office upstairs so we can talk and I'll give you some food that I'll make you lose some of your hunger *asked him politely*

Gohan: Hai! *replied happily*

*Scene Change*

Gohan and Yoshimura made to the office where Kaneki was waiting patiently tapping his foot, the old man close the door and went to sit down on his desk meanwhile Gohan went to sit near Kaneki on the sofa. Yoshimura put his Hands together and said

Yoshimura: So Gohan-kun before I explained you what Kaneki-kun said about being similar to him in a way do you want something to eat? *asked politely*

Gohan: Umm sure Yoshimura-san *replied shyly*

The old man stared to looked at his desk and found a wrapped,mahogany though it was food so he didn't mind, Yoshimura gave to him and he grabbed it..

The Young Saiyan Unwrapped the *food* when he got. Good look at it he was in a horror Shock, It was Human Flesh! He couldn't believe what he was sawing, he was thinking if these people are monster but what if he's the monster too? His left eye stared to turn red, he was really hungry, he was resisting to not eat it but his Saiyan Appetite kicked in more than ever and he let in with a sadistic smile, he stared to eating it like crazy, he was enjoying it like no tomorrow, he couldn't stop, he didn't want to stop

Kaneki was trying his best to not intervene and start eating the flesh it was looking so good but at the same time he was feeling bad for Gohan who seems he going to share the same fate with him, his left eye behind the Eyepatch was turning red for sensation but he refuse to eat the flesh that Gohan was eating

Yoshimura was in shock, the kid is Indeed a Half-Ghoul like Kaneki and his Daughter that he barely talks about, he open his red eyes to see if Gohan had the red eye and he wasn't wrong about it..

Gohan finish eating his Human Flesh he was looking at his hand filled with blood, he couldn't believe it he just ate human meat, he was ashamed of himself..

Gohan: _No! no! No! NO! This can't be happening! Am I really a monster! What would Tou-san or Kaa-san think about me after what I did! I don't know who I really am! I just want to be normal! I never liked this life *tightening his teeth from anger and crying* I don't want to become a monster!_

A light aura stared to appeared around Gohan shocking Kaneki and Yoshimura at the same time, It stared to blow winds around the office moving some stuff from their spot

Yoshimura: _I never thought I would say this but he's can be classified as a S-ranked Ghoul without his Kagune! How strong is he?_

Kaneki thought this needs to stop before everything blows away, he stared walking towards Gohan who's aura is becoming stronger, he got to him and grabbed his hand, Gohan notice it and looks at Kaneki with one red eye, the same red eye he has, The Half-Ghoul notice that Gohan's face is full of tears, he could field his pain, the pain of refusing of being monsters

Gohan: Kaneki..san? *still crying and looking at him*

His aura stared to calmed down and disappeared, Kaneki was giving him a honest smile and he said..

Kaneki: Gohan-kun... I won't let anything happen to you, we will go through this as Brothers *stared to hug him* because I know your pain, you want to refuse that your a monster...

Gohan: *hugs Kaneki back* Thank you.. Kaneki-nissan

Yoshimura was looking at them with a proud smile at the two Half-Ghouls becoming a Ghoul out of nowhere would lead to a Great Depression, he saw that Gohan was calming down bit by bit, after the Young saiyan calmed down he said..

Gohan: *wiping his tears* I think it's better to know from where I'm from..

Gohan Stared to explain that he was from another universe and he was Half-human and Half-Saiyan, he stared to explained of how he got kidnaped at the age of 4 by his evil uncle, then he trained with his dad enemy when he was dead his name is piccolo so they can be ready for the Saiyans and protect the world, after the battle with the Saiyans resulting almost all his friends death they went to space to look for the Dragon Balls to revive all his friends but they found them selfs with the space tyrant Frieza that can destroy planets with his fingers, he said that it was almost hopeless until his father arrive and defeat him, after the battle with Frieza in three years they would fight the Androids that they were going against his father but he said that wasn't the only problem there was another android from the future called Cell to absolve the androids and become prefect, He stared to train like crazy to battle him, in the showdown day his father battle him and lost giving him the chance to beating him, he was losing really badly until Cell decided to attack up his friends to kill them, that made Gohan snap and stared beating him like a pulp, he told them when Cell was desperate he tried to blow the Earth his dad sacrifice himself to send him to the other world but it was in vane when a Cell came back stronger than ever breaking his arm, they launch their strongest attacks that could level the whole Solar System winning by luck after that he called in a Black void landing here where he was found by Kaneki and waking up in the hospital

Yoshimura and Kaneki were absorbing all the information that Gohan gave them, He never though that other Universes existed and beings able to destroy planets with their fingers existed

Yoshimura: Gohan-Kun I believe on your story, you have suffered from a early age and I know you will go through your darkness and control your own acts same goes to you Kaneki-kun *looking at Kaneki*

Gohan: Thanks Yoshimura-san *responded politely*

Yoshimura: I Think you should know what we are and what you are now

Gohan: I'm listening *put a serious face*

Yoshimura stared to explained of Ghouls came to invade their world for a long time ago by the One-Eyed King, explaining to Gohan that he's a Ghoul like him now but the difference that he's Hybrid witch is very weird now in days, he told them the story of how her Daughter was a Hybrid but she disappear for a long time ago, he told them about their Kagune and Kakuja and how it affects their attitude.

Gohan and Kaneki appeared to be really impressed of what Yoshimura told them about how Ghouls are or how they acted (A/N: Kaneki was only impressed by the Yoshimura's Daughter) Both boys knew what to do, they knew that they need to go through this together

What they didn't know was that Touka was Listening to everything in the other side, she was really in shock of Gohan's Story and Yoshimura's explanation of his Daughter, he felt bad for Gohan of how he has been suffering from the beginning, she was going to try her best to be nice at him and she would find out how strong he really is

*scene change*

It was already Night and Gohan in the top roof of Kaneki's apartment, he was looking at the sky alone, he has been thinking of all that has happen to him, he was a human, a saiyan and a ghoul, he needed to avoid human flesh to not go berserk, he was going to test his abilities and power tomorrow if he stilled has it in it

Yoshimura told him that he can get a part time job too to get money and he humbly accepted, he was staring to build a bond with Kaneki he feels that he can trust him with almost everything, the wind was moving his spiky hair around, he closed his eyes and opened showing his red eye and he only about one thing

Gohan: _I will make it through this! _

Will Gohan Accepted his fate of being a Ghoul, Will Goku find out soon enough, Will CCG be ready of the Wrath of the Young Saiyan? Everything will be answered in the next chapter!

**And Cut! It took me 8 hours to finish this chapter witch is the longest in this story so far, it wasn't the best chapter that I have wrote, I skipped the conversation about the revelations because it would have took me longer, so I hope you have like this chapter like I do lol next chapter will be start of The Gourmet Arc! So stayed tuned!**

**Ja-ne**


	4. Meeting The Gourmet

**Hello Guys! I'm back, I have been busy doing school work so I didn't have time to write this chapter, what impresses me the most that I have already more then 500 views witch is really impressive and I really appreciate guys I don't know how to repay you guys back! Well today i start the Tsukiyama Arc! As you can see I'm going to follow the Anime Universe of TG so if you watch the anime you will understand and after that I'm going to follow I'm own story so no TG:Re in this Fanfic but Kaneki will have the same appearance as Haise Sasaki, I don't want to spoil anymore so let's start with the Disclaimer**

**Goku: Oh oh oh! I wanna say it! **

**Author: Alright sure Goku! *passes the microphone* Just say the Disclaimer!**

**Goku: Alright sure! *turns to the audience* Superale2 does not Own Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul Characters! Please support the official release!**

**Author: Thanks Goku alright now we can st... *interrupted by Goku***

**Goku: Wait before that how's my son everyone is worried about him! **

**Author: Oh don't worry he will be fine where he is for now *Evil Smirk***

**Goku: Alright good see you around! *teleports aways***

**Author: now that Goku is gone we start the Chapter!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Gourmet**

It has been 4 days since the arrival of Gohan to the new world, he has been getting used to the routine with Kaneki waiting for him to arrive home after College classes at Kami University and then make their way to Anteiku where they take their part time job and some of the tips that Yoshimura gives them to survive without eating human flesh at all..

in those 4 days Gohan has been trying his powers when Kaneki is at the University, unfortunately for the Young Saiyan can only Access to 20% of his power in Base Form witch it bothers him a lot, he guess it has to be from his Ghoul side, when he tries to power up to Super Saiyan his red eye starts to appear and goes Berserk to anyone around him so he prevent to use his transformation for now and he thought he wouldn't need it for in this world...

The Young Saiyan got to know Touka better, he found out that she's a Full Ghoul like Yoshimura and the other workers and that she tries to bend her best to live in the human society, he thought that it was the same with the Saiyans and Humans, she told him too that how strong is he and he just replied that you would be surprise about it, Even if he only has access to 20% of his power it's more than enough for him to destroy a entire city but he didn't brag about it to anyone

Right now both Kaneki and Gohan were at Yoshimura's Office with both of them with their Uniforms of working and their Eyepatches so whenever they get hungry they won't be showing their red eyes that represents their Ghoul side, The old Ghoul was explaining to them of how to dissimulate eating and not feeling the sickness of the food

Yoshimura: The key of doing this is to swallow the food without chewing it so you can't feel the flavor, after you swallow it start chewing like if you still have it on your mouth so watch carefully *explained*

Both Half-Ghouls were watching carefully how Yoshimura grabbed a sandwich and put it on his mouth, Gohan and Kaneki thought that he was going to throw up at the moment he putted on his mouth but he was chewing it and no sing of throwing up and he swallow it

Gohan: Sugoi... *murmured to Kaneki*

Kaneki: True.. *murmured back*

Yoshimura: Alright why you don't give it a try *smiling*

Both of the boys grabbed a half of the Sandwich and putted it on their mouth, at the moment that they had their sandwich inside their mouth they felt nauseous and both of them went straight to the trash can near them Throwing up all the sandwich, after they finished they wiped their mouths and Gohan said

Gohan: I really missed how I used to be before, with my high metabolism I wouldn't handle a full week without eating and I really don't want to rely on Flesh *said to Yoshimura*

Kaneki: Gohan-kun is right Yoshimura-san we can't handle more than a week without eating! We can't even swallow a little sandwich without throwing up!

Yoshimura: Don't worry first timers don't go to well and about your issues of not eating I found a solution that would be temporary

He went to one of his cabinets to get some brown sugar cubes, he put it near their coffees, Gohan and Kaneki stared to wonder if some sugar cubes will helped them to survive their hunger

Gohan: Sugar cubes? *asked*

Yoshimura: There are sugar cubes but with a different tastes that you guys would really like on your coffee

Both of the boys stared to put some sugar cubes on their coffee and mixing it, after that they stared to try the flavor, they were really impressed of the effect that the sugar cubes made to their coffees, they were delight about it and it calmed their hunger..

Kaneki: The Sugar cubes made a good effect on the coffee *smiling and drinking the coffee*

Gohan: You said it! *replied back and drinking his coffee* what is made of, does it have a special flavor in it?

Yoshimura: You don't really want to know about it..

Both boys stop drinking their coffees when they heard Yoshimura said that, they were going to reply back but they thought in would be the best to not know they recipe of it..

Yoshimura: These Sugar Cubes will calm your hunger for a while, not forever! Ghouls still need to eat Human Flesh to survive whenever you like it or not, if you need some advice or your really hungry just come to look for me *finish explaining*

Yoshimura pulled out a Bag of Sugar Cubes And tossed it to Gohan that catches it easily and both of them replied at the same time

Gohan and Kaneki: Arigato Yoshimura-san!

Both of them stared to walking away to continue their shift to work leaving a Smiling Yoshimura on the office

Yoshimura:_ These boys are going to do something big about this cursed world that we lived in.. Good luck in your future, no matter what you boys decide I will support it *thought with a Smile*_

_*_Scene Change*

The evening came pretty quickly, Kaneki, Gohan and Touka were serving coffee or desserts to their clients, The Young Saiyan sensed a energy that he knew it was coming from a Ghoul so he waited until he came in, a few seconds passed and someone open the door making the Bell ring, Gohan was looking at the man that came in, he was in his high 20s, he was wearing a red suit with a tie under it, he has purple hair that covers his forehead

The man was extending his arm all the way taking a deep smell to his nose and he said to himself

?: Mmh... What a fine aroma. *murmured to himself and smiling* I really do feel relaxed here.. *giving a smile to everyone*

Everyone (except Touka) was looking at him with confusion, it was like he really like the aroma of the place, Both Half-Ghouls where having their thoughts about him wit his little intro

Gohan:_ Well that was little bit weird.. But he seem not like a bad person to me even if he is a Ghoul, and it looks like he love the aroma of our Coffee_

Kaneki: _This man seems to be in love with the aroma and it looks like he is from a important place_

Touka: _ugh! What is Tsukiyama doing here?!, I hope he doesn't come with his Homo things! *though annoyed*_

Tsukiyama Shu was looking around the Caffee shop, he was looking for Yoshimura to talk some business with him but what caught him his attentions was Two boys with Eyepatches, one of them seem to be in Pre-teens and the other one looks older than him looking at him curiosity

Gohan and Kaneki where still staring at the Purple haired man who seems to give him a smile, The Young Saiyan was analyzing him, he didn't seem like a dangerous man at all but he will not let his guard down if something happen, Kaneki was another story he trusted people really easy and that's what the Young Saiyan Learned of him in his four days living with him, Their thoughts snap out when Tsukiyama called them..

Tsukiyama: Both of you with the Eyepatches *staring to approach to Kaneki* You seem to be new here

The Purple Haired man stared to walk around Kaneki making him feel uneasy since he has never been so close with a stranger

Tsukiyama: So what your name? *Asked him politely*

Kaneki: Um.. Kaneki *answer him back still nervous*

Tsukiyama stared to smell Kaneki's neck making him more sweaty and nervous that he yelled a bit because he was really close of him..

Tsukiyama: What a Wondrous aroma *murmured to himself*

After he finish smelling Kaneki he went towards the Young Saiyan who say the whole scene, he was walking around him in circles making him more annoyed and nervous but he couldn't tell him anything because he doesn't know him so he has to be little bit polite about it

Tsukiyama: And who you might be Little Boy? Are his younger brother? *respond smiling*

Gohan: My name.. Is Son Gohan sir.. *answered him back little nervous*

Then the Purple Haired man stared to smell Gohan making him more nervous of the space that he was on him, Tsukiyama was in shock when he smelled him, it was more different than Kaneki and that made him Smirk

Tsukiyama: This Wondrous aroma, it's incredible I never smell something as good as this Before *murmured to himself*

Touka was watching the whole scene of it and it stared to make her annoyed of herself and said with a monotone voice

Touka: Hey your interfering with our work and your gross. So get lost already*waving her hands to make him leave*

Tsukiyama: *Smirking and looking a Touka* You really are Tactless aren't you? *Touches both Gohan and Kaneki shoulder's* I'll be by some other time to enjoy some Coffee, sometime where Yoshimura-san is here

Gohan: Sure.. Why not *trying to smile*

Kaneki: O-Okay.. *respond him little bit relief*

Tsukiyama touches both of their shoulders one more time and stars walking his way on the Door, then he looks back and said a word In a different Language

Tsukiyama: Ravissant, See you later both of you, Kaneki-kun, Gohan-kun, we'll meet again *said it in a low voice*

The door closes leaving a Kaneki and Gohan with a relief of Themselves, they didn't want nobody to invade their space

Gohan: Well that could have gone better *sweat-dropped*

Kaneki: I agree with you, it made me feel uneasy *looks at Touka* Touka-chan do you know who is he?

Gohan: Yea I would really wanna know some info about him

Touka: Ugh! Fine bit after this both of you better start picking up the paste at this job!

Gohan and Kaneki: Hai! *nervous* _Scary woman..._

Touka: Alright his name is Tsukiyama Shuu, he a troublesome Ghoul that wonders around the 20th Ward and he owns a Fancy restaurant called the Gourmet

Gohan: Doesn't sound that bad for me.. In my point of view

Touka: Oh trust me.. He is really troublesome Gohan-kun.. Alright get back to work!

Gohan and Kaneki: Hai Touka-chan!

*Scene change*

The three Ghouls were finishing their clean up, they were already change to their civilian clothes, Kaneki with his green sweater and blue jeans, Touka with her green and Black jacket and mini dark-blue skirt ( A/N: The same one in the Anime season 1) And Gohan with his White long sleeve and black jeans (A/N: The Same clothes he used in DBZ before the Cell Games) They were near the door until Yoshimura called them

Yoshimura: Touka-chan I want you to do me a Favor

Touka: What is it Yoshimura-san *respond to him*

Yoshimura: I want you to go with Kaneki-kun and Gohan-kun to get a Mask from Uta..

Touka: Eh!? I was about to go do something and you want me to go with these two to get them a Mask? *Pointing at Kaneki and Gohan*

Yoshimura: Exactly..

Gohan: If you Excuse me Yoshimura-san why we need mask for? Does every Ghoul seems to need one?

Kaneki: I agree with Gohan-kun why we need mask for?

Yoshimura: As you can see Gohan-kun there's a large Company of Anti-Ghouls called CCG, The are men Suited with Quinques in their bag, their Goal is to eliminate all the Ghouls in Tokyo and around the World, If you or Kaneki-kun finds out that you guys are Ghouls they won't Hesitated to Kill you right in the spot so that's why you need a mask so they can't find out who you really are..

Both Kaneki and Gohan were shocked about this, it seems that the Ghouls that live in Tokyo have to live their lives like a survival games, Kaneki was Sweating and Nervous because he doesn't want to get killed by them but Gohan was Smirking about it, his Saiyan Side was kicking in for a Good challenge, Touka notice his smirk and she thought that this isn't funny at all for her, it was a serious topic..

Gohan: I won't get killed without a Fight Yoshimura-san, you know what I'm capable of even if I'm only able to use 20% of my power I'm sure that I can beat them if they are trying to hurt one of you guys, I won't let it happen in my watch! *giving his Son grin*

After Hearing this Kaneki calmed down he was looking at Gohan with Admiration, he wanted to be like him and not be scared of anything, he really was a Pure hearted Ghoul that loves his family and friends, Yoshimura smiled at this, he had no doubt that Gohan could be the Minimum at least an S-classed Ghoul without counting his Transformations, that really frighten the Veteran Ghoul, Touka was having a Smirk in her face, she always doubt about Gohan's power but he was really determine to Protect what is really precious of him..

Touka:_ just how strong you really are Gohan-kun? I really wanna know your strength as a Half-Ghoul, same as Kaneki but he has a long way to get there.. *looks at Yoshimura* _Alright Yoshimura-san I'll go with them to Uta-san to get them a Mask..

Yoshimura: Alright so it's decided then! Comeback home soon before it gets dark!

Touka: Hai! *Turns arounds and looks at Gohan and Kaneki with a Scary Face* If you Guys take more longer than an Hour you will suffer a Hard Punishment you understand?

Gohan: Hai! Touka-Chan! *scared*

Kaneki: Don't worry Touka-chan we will be done soon enough! *scared*

Touka: Alright Good! So let's get going!

Touka stared to dragged both Gohan and Kaneki to the Exit leaving a smiling Yoshimura

Yoshimura: _Be careful Guys.. We don't want to start Attracting attention to the 20th Ward, CCG has been on the move to find Jason.. I just hope Gohan is right about his power.._

Will CCG make their move before it's too late? who is Jason? Will Tsukiyama take Interest on Gohan and Kaneki? What will happen to Goku and others on their search to find Gohan? Everything will be answered on the next Chapter!

**And Cut! This chapter was short I Know but it was about meeting Tsukiyama and Talk about the lifestyle of a Ghoul, You guys will see Amon and Mado in a few Chapters, as you can see too I have made a few Changes on the Anime Timeline of TG so it can't get complicated at all, About Gohan's power being reduced to a 20% he can still flight at Hypersonic speeds and fight faster than any CCG Special rank or SS-Ghoul in a Hand-to-Hand Combat, he is still able to use Ki Blast and the Kamehameha so don't worry guys Gohan is still pretty OP in TG universe just imagine with His Kagune or Kakuja but that doesn't mean he won't have a Challenge or train someone, Next chapter will be about meeting Uta and see Takatsuki again! Yay alright so that will be it See ya next time!**

**Ja-ne**


	5. The Power of a Hybrid Saiyan

**Hello Guys! How are you been so far? I have been great since my birthday is coming up on the 22th of this month Yay! Well i have receiving some comments that they want me to train Only Kaneki on using Ki, I have definitely decide that Gohan should train Kaneki At least on Physical and Martial Arts and Ki would come when he Joins Aogiri, Do you Guys want me to make Gohan to Join Aogiri with Kaneki or Stay on Anteiku? Leave a review for the vote and another one should I make Gohan's hair to turn White thanks to Yamori's torture (Yes he will receive a Torture same with Kaneki) or keep it black? Well no more spoilers so let's get the Introduction Started!**

**Touka: What about me? Am I receiving some training with Gohan-kun?**

**Author: Maybe it's not decided yet but you have good chances to be trained by him, same with Hinami but it's not decide so don't get your hopes up Touka-chan **

**Touka: Ok Author-sama, so I guess you want me to do the introduction? **

**Author: You guess right! *giving a foxy grinning***

**Touka: Ugh! Fine *turning to the Audience* Superale2 doesn't own the Characters of Dragon Ball Z and Tokyo Ghoul, please support the official realize **

**Author: Thanks Touka-chan now we can start with the chapter!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 5: The Power of a Hybrid Saiyan**

*4th Ward Tokyo*

Touka was leading the way to Uta's mask shop, Gohan and Kaneki were looking at their surrounding of the 4th Ward, it wasn't like the 20th Ward where everything is mostly peaceful and the Ghouls leave Mostly in Harmony but in this Ward they see more violence and Drunk people trying to rape defenseless woman, This make the Young Saiyan angry how could they attack them for no reason, Kaneki looked at Gohan and he could tell that he was getting angry, Gohan's Kakugan was staring appearing behind his Eyepatch but he try to control it, he didn't want to cause more trouble and he doesn't want the CCG Agents coming at him and his friends

10 Minutes have pass and they reach to some stairs that lead them to a Tattoo and Mask Shop, Kaneki guessed that this is Uta's shop that Yoshimura was taking about, so they went in but they saw nobody and Touka yelled to try to call his attention

Touka: Uta-san! *looking around* Is anybody here?

Gohan: Maybe he's Sleeping *suggested*

Meanwhile Kaneki was wondering around the shop looking for something interesting, he saw something big covered by a blanket, his curiosity got the best of him and he check to see what's down there, when he lifted the blanket he saw a person with red eyes like his Kakuga and he just said a word that made him scared

Uta: Boo!

Kaneki yelled of scared making Gohan go on his guard and Touka turning around to see who scared the Half-Ghoul, Touka just smiled to see who was the person and said

Touka: What are you doing there Uta-san?

Gohan: _So that's Uta? That's weird I didn't sense his presence, maybe I didn't concentrated enough _

Uta: *looking at Touka* I wanted to scared someone *looks at Kaneki* Who are they Touka-chan?

Kaneki: I'm Kaneki si.. *interrupted by Uta and grabs himby the collar and start smelling him*

Uta: He smells different *smelling him more* and he has some of Rize-san scent

Gohan: _Rize? Who is she? _

Touka: *looking at Gohan* Gohan-kun this is Uta-san he will be the one who will do your Mask and Kaneki's

Gohan: *walks towards to Uta* Hello Uta-san my name is Son Gohan

Uta: *starts smelling Gohan making him uncomfortable and then looks at Touka* He smells more different than Kaneki-kun it's like he has 3 different types of Bloods witch it makes it more original *smells him more* Touka-chan I understand that the Doves start to make their movements

Touka: Yes, it might be of Rize's Death

Uta: The 20th Ward is nice and Quiet, they barely get cases over there *smells Gohan one more time* He has some of Rize Effects too same as Kaneki-kun

Touka: *crossing her arms* Tsukiyama seems to be pressing his luck lately, too

Uta: *looks at Touka* Ah yes, Him...

Kaneki: Um, It's the 20th Ward considered more peaceful? I wouldn't know..

Uta: *looks at Kaneki* You live somewhere else in a bit, and you'll find out *makes a scary face* if you like you can stay over here tonight, if your lucky you can see some Cannibalism, and that's always fun *looks at Gohan* same goes you if you want to stay

Kaneki: Um no thanks. *nervous*

Gohan: I'll pass I rather stay with Kaneki-Niisan *sweatdropped*

Uta: Must be great for both of you that there's a place like Anteiku *Looks at Kaneki and points the Chair* Sit over there and I'll take your measurements first Kaneki-kun

Kaneki: Um hai. *Starts walking towards the Chair with Uta*

**(A/N: It's going to go the same way as the anime so I'm going to skip this part and do Gohan's Measurements)**

Uta: Done.. *looks at Gohan* Now it's your turn little guy

Gohan: Hai! *starts walking towards the chair and sits there*

Uta: *starts taking notes* Do you have any allergies?

Gohan: N-No

Uta: What about rubber and Metals

Gohan: They're fine..

Uta: You want this full face?

Gohan: Umm *gets interrupted*

Uta: It's your first time like Kaneki-kun, maybe a Half-mask, instead

Gohan: Oh-h *smiles a bit*

Uta: *looks at Gohan* That eye patch is Cute. Do you like it?

Gohan: Oh *moves a bit the Eyepatch* when I get hungry a lot or angry my eye becomes red and I don't want to call attention to everyone

Uta : You could always just filled up, You know. *Shows an eyeball to Gohan* Care for a snack?

Gohan: Um I'm good *Little scared*

Uta: Gohan-Kun, do you have a Girlfriend or anyone in particular?

Gohan: *blushes a bit* Um no, I'm barely 12

Uta: That's Weird you look like that your in the late Teens with all those muscles, you may attract the Older Girls instead of your generation *licks the Eyeball*

Gohan: Um do these questions have to do anything with the mask?

Uta: Yes I get more motivated if I get to know you better *Gets the measurement belt* What do you think about Touka-chan and Kaneki-kun?

Gohan: Um Kaneki-niisan reminds of how I used to be and Touka-chan is kinda scary when she's mad at me or Kaneki..

Uta: *Starts measuring his head* Touka-chan Scary? You think so? I find her to be a Hard worker

Gohan : A hard worker you said?

Uta: Like I said to Kaneki-kun us to bend to the Human Society, we need to have a mask that we never take of, if we're suspected for a moment, we're done for, so we have to conduct ourselves seamlessly enough that we don't become to involve, She lives her life accepting that risk, her work on Anteiku and even going to school

Gohan: What's the reason that could she have been involve with the humans?

Uta: You know Kaneki-kun ask me the same question but it's a good question *touches his tattoo* but then! when I get occasionally Human Costumers here, my pulses raises, it's hard to explain, but it's enjoyable..

This made Gohan think of how Ghouls have to struggle to make their lives without being notice by the CCG, he develop a Deep respect to Touka and Yoshimura of how their risk their lives like there's no tomorrow, it made him think more that Ghouls are not that bad at all, it made him think too of his Saiyan Side he can't not show to everyone his power or they will think that he's a freak.

After he was done with the measurement they start to head out of the Store, Uta told them that it would be ready in a week or 2, So they need it to wait for a while and not get caught by the CCG agents, They stared walking to a Short cut that looks dark and it made Kaneki little uneasy..

Kaneki: *looks at Touka* Are you sure this a Shortcut that will get us to the 20th Ward?

Touka: Don't worry I have too this route before so nothing to fear

The trio stared walking towards the shortcut without problem, at the moment Gohan with his sensing abilities felt that they were being followed, he just keep a serious face and said in his mind

Gohan:_ I sensed a group following us, mostly all of them are not in my level even I just can use 20% of my power but I'm worried about Touka and Kaneki their Energies are not enough to beat the group and the groups intentions towards us is not really pretty *_Looks at Touka and Kaneki* We are being followed Guys *serious tone*

Both Teens stopped their tracks and looked at Gohan that has a serious face, Touka knew that this means trouble and Kaneki wanted to leave ASAP!

Touka: Are you sure that we're being followed? *asked with seriousness*

Gohan: I'm not lying, I can sense a group of people of 10 to 15 and their intentions are not good

Kaneki: I think we should leave before they get us, if What Gohan-kun says it's true than there's no way that we can beat them, we are outnumber! *nervous*

Touka: I think we should confront them so they can leave us alone, if they do no cooperate we kick their asses!

?: Well, Well, what do we have here, 2 teenagers and a Kid in our feeding territories

The Three Ghouls turn around and saw a group of 15 people with different types of Mask, some of them with weapons and some of them with their Kagunes on their back..

Touka:_ So these are Ghouls of the 4th Ward and Gohan-kun wasn't lying about the number of people, we need to find a plan to beat them.._

Kaneki: _What are we going to do?! I know Gohan-kun has some Martial Arts experience and Touka-chan has some techniques but what do I have? I can't even fight but I can't let them down I'll try my best!._

Gohan: *looking at the Group of Ghouls* What do you guys want from us?

Leader: We just want to see how little kids are out at these hours knowing that they will be eaten by us *smirking behind his mask*

Touka: Tch!

Kaneki: *gulped*

Touka: Don't underestimate us! We are not as weak as you say *smirking*

Leader: Big words for a Little Girl who doesn't know who's dealing with

Touka was about to attack when Gohan stopped her shocking her

Touka: Gohan-kun?

Gohan: Touka-chan I want you to stay out of this same goes with you Kaneki-niisan! I haven't had a Good fight since days and I'm really getting fired up! *smirking*

Touka: Are you Crazy Gohan-kun!? There's 15 of them even if your stronger than us that doesn't mean that you can beat a group of people with Kagunes or weapons, you even haven't even used your Kagune without going Berserk! So let me fight with you

Gohan: *smirking* Touka-chan you have no idea what I'm capable of.. Now I just want you to watch what a True Warrior is capable of just using his arms as weapons!

This made Touka and Kaneki really shock, They though that the Young Saiyan was getting his death wish, The Young Saiyan stared walking towards the group of Ghouls that they were laughing about it

Leader: This is precious! A little kid think that can beat us with just bare hands! Don't make laugh you can't beat us!

Gohan: It's that so..

At the Moment Gohan disappears at Blinding speed making everyone in Awe, Touka and Kaneki were looking around to where Gohan went, in 2 seconds he reapers punching two Ghouls in their stomachs making them spilled blood behind their mask and falling down to the ground, This made Touka impressed and Kaneki in Awe

Touka: _He just Took down 2 Ghouls with hone punch! Not even Yomo-san can do that and that speed! It surpasses mine by far._

Kaneki: _I couldn't follow his movement! It's like he disappeared out of nowhere!_

Gohan Was about to being attack by 2 Ghoul Kagunes on his back but at the last moment he Ducked and gives both a Kicked in their Jaws making them crash to the wall making them unconscious, he saw 5 Ghouls coming at him with their weapons ready to kill the Young Saiyan but he was dogging all the attacks easily, he used some of his Ki and made a Wind Gust that send them flying away _(A/N: Like the Battle of Goku vs Butter and Jeice)_

The Young Saiyan reappears in front of another Ghoul and he gave him a Round horse kick that sends him flying with great force, With his sensing abilities he saw that 2 ghouls were behind him ready to attack him but Gohan stopped their attacks with one hand each easily making the Ghouls Shocked about it, The young Saiyan gave a yelled snapping both of their Kagunes making the Ghouls yelled of pain and Gohan disappears again and gives both of them a Chopped in the neck making them fall unconscious

Kaneki and Touka were still in shock of what just happen, Gohan took down 11 Ghouls without effort and most impressed them is that the Young Saiyan just snapped the Ghouls Kagune

Tokua:_ He Snapped their Kagunes without effort! What are his hands made out! His martial arts techniques are really fast, I going to ask him later about his strength _

Kaneki: _That was no Original wind gust! He created it out of his arm, I haven't see any Human or Ghoul capable of controlling the Air current at will!_

Back to the Fight, Gohan was Dogging all the attack of the last 4 Ghouls Standing, he decide to kicked up the notch a bit, an White aura starts surrounding him making the Ghouls scared and his friends in shock, at the lapse of 3 seconds he gave all of them a Kicked in their Jaws! And then he shoot energy blasts at them making an explosion and them turn into dust, Gohan make to die down his aura and saw Blood on his Knuckles, he stared to lick them making him happy, his Kakugan in his left eye stared to showed but he snapped out of his thought by Touka and Kaneki running at them yelling their names

Kaneki and Touka: Gohan-Kun!

His left eye that was stilled showing his Kakugan just looked at them and gave them a smile that he's alright, he only used 10% of his powers to defeat the group!

Touka: You Idiot! You could have get killed by them but I was wrong you really are something *smiling at him*

Kaneki: I'm really impressed by your display of power Gohan-kun! You are awesome!

Gohan: Thanks Guys! *putting on his eyepatch* I think we should head to Anteiku before it gets more late or we get everyone's attention

Both of them nod and restart their way to the 20th Ward, Gohan Stilled with his sensing abilities on he sense that they were 3 power levels that could rival his 20% he looked at the rooftop but he saw nobody and said to his mind

Gohan:_ That's weird, I think they just left, am having a bad feeling about this.. I can see more trouble coming soon_

Kaneki: Are you Okay Gohan-kun?

Gohan: *looks at Kaneki* Yes I'm alright I just have a lot of things in mind that's it..

*2th Ward*

In some rooftop of the 2th Ward there were 2 figures in the shadows, On of them was short with a Mummy look and bandages covering all her body and a purple cape with a hoodie, The other one was a person with white hair and half mask covering his lower face and was wearing a white high collar that covers all his body..

They were watching Gohan's performance and they saw his Kakugan showing in one eye making them think that he's a One-Eyed Ghoul, they were amused by his performance they never saw someone fight like that and they even though he fights better than Sanchi! the white haired man asked the short mummy saying

?: So do you think you can get closer to the boy soon?

?: I'll see what I can do Tatara, His abilities are really impressive and he seems to not be even trying and I will try to get the other Eyepatch to join us..

Tatara: True.. Both of them will be a great asset to our Organization Aogiri, Do what can you can Eto *starts walking away*

Eto went to the edged of the of the building and sit down and stared to move her legs up and down and singing a song mumbling..

Eto: *looking at the Stars* Oh Gohan-kun~! What are you really capable of? I need to get to know you better and same with Kaneki-kun *smirking*

What will Aogiri want with Both Half-Ghouls? Was Gohan demonstration enough to show that he's a threat? What will happen next? Everything will be answered in the next Chapter!

**And Cut! This was my first battle scene for the Young Saiyan showing some of his power against B-Rank to A-Rank group of Ghouls, next episode will be of Kaneki meeting with Tsukiyama at Kamii University and A Date for Gohan with someone else when he finish his training (no it's not Hinami, she will appear later) and Guys should I give Gohan the same mask as Kaneki but in different color or an another mask? Leave some reviews about it! see you guys later!**

**Ja-ne **


	6. Understanding

**Hello Guys! I'm back for another episode of one of my favorite stories that I like to write lol! Before we start people have been telling me that I should made some of the CCG agents to learn Ki so they can be at the Level of Gohan, I have to agree in that one because it wouldn't be fun if Gohan beats Special Agents by Ease, so I'll find a way to for some of the. CCG Agents to learn Ki but that will be in the future, another thing is that we reached more than 1,200 Views! I actually couldn't believe and I really appreciate that you guys like this story so far! It makes me really happy, alright now we can get stared with the introductions!**

**Author: Damn! I need someone to say the Disclaimer! *thinking pose* Oh I know who I'm going to bring *clapped my hands***

**Vegeta: *looking around confused* What the Hell! Where am I!? *looking at me* Why did you bring me here God dammit**

**Author: Aww don't get to Hasty Vegeta *Smiling* I just want to say the Disclaimer *Cracked my Index Finger***

**Vegeta: I Refuse! Get me back home so I can train and Surpassed Kakarot!**

**Author: If you don't do it I'll get Bulma-san tell her tht your not allow to to eat or train or even see Kakarot! So be nice and do it *smiling and cracked my middle finger***

**Vegeta: That's a low blow... Alright fine! *looking at the audience* Superale2 does not Own Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul Characters please support the Official release **

**Author: Thanks Vegeta! Now we start with the Chapter!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 song)**

**Chapter 6: Understanding **

*Anteiku Undergrounds*

Kaneki: _Oh Sweet Kami what I got myself into!_

Today was the first training day for Kaneki by Gohan, The Half-Ghoul was determined to get stronger after what Gohan did to the Ghouls that attack them yesterday, he begged Gohan to train him and told his motives to get stronger, without hesitation he accept to train Kaneki but he never thought that the Young Saiyan training was going to be like hell itself..

Yoshimura gave them permission to train in the Undergrounds of Anteiku witch is pretty big for their training they are about to do, Gohan woke him up at 5:00 am since Kaneki has College classes at 9:00 so that gives them 4 hours of full training, Gohan gave Kaneki a set of Weight Clothes that he created by his Ki with enough weight that can't break Kaneki's bones, it was composed by the Blue and Orange Gi that Goku used to wear and Gohan was wearing the Same Gi he wore against Cell plus with the Cape

Gohan told Kaneki to wear the Gi at all times so he can get used to the weight, after that the Young Saiyan told him to do 50 Laps around the training ground, 200 push ups, 250 Sit ups, 200 kicks and punches etc, Kaneki found this really ridiculous but if this was the only way to get stronger he will take all the risk just for his Sake of not being weak

Right now Gohan was teaching him of how to Fight in the Demon Style, The Young Saiyan was giving him a beating of his life, For Kaneki this is the most Difficult training of his life, He thanked Kami for his Ghoul Healing Abilities or else he would have all his bones broken

Gohan was seeing that Kaneki was mostly dogging, it remind him of how he didn't like to attack when he was Younger and helpless in the training of Piccolo, but when he attacks it was really sloppy and slow motion in his point of view, but he will make progress on his endurance and speed and after his physical training he will start teaching him the Arts of Ki

After their Spar in witch Gohan gave him a beating, both Ghouls sit down in a Meditation so they can relax their Body, It's not really healthy to be training 24/7 like a Certain Saiyan Prince, that made Gohan Laugh softly, that made Kaneki curious of why he was Laughing and he asked him

Kaneki: What's so funny Gohan-kun? *Curious*

Gohan: * looking at Kaneki* Nothing it's just that I remember something funny from my World

That made Kaneki smile warmly, he had finally accept that Gohan is from Another Universe witch at first in Kaneki's Point of View was really Impossible but after what the Young Saiyan show against the Ghouls it was more than clear that he's no Normal Human or Ghoul..

Gohan: *stopped laughing and looks at Kaneki* Kaneki-niisan I can see that in our spars that you like dogging a lot and prevent to attacking me a lot, care to explain me what's the issue?

Kaneki lowered his head in shame, it's true he has prevented to attack him a lot, he didn't want to attack his precious people even if it's a spar, it remind him too of what his mother told him in the past before she died of Overworking..

Kaneki: I rather hurt myself than hurt the Others Gohan-kun, I have been like this since my Mother's Death, she overwork herself just for the sake to not hurt me and her sister, she didn't like to hurt others so she received all the punishment, that's why I have been following my mom example

Gohan had a normal look on his face, after of what Kaneki told him it remind him when he was 4 years old, he didn't like fighting and he was always expecting to be save by his father or someone else and that lead him to His friends death against Vegeta and Nappa, he didn't want that to happen to Kaneki

Gohan: Kaneki-nii It's really good that you follow your mom's beliefs but sometimes we are required to reject of people to leave us alone, I know the truth can hurt but getting yourself hurt more and more it's not the way, It brings you pain in the end, it makes you regret it, I'm telling you this since I had the same situation I believed that my friends will be the ones there every time but it's not like that, I lead them to their deaths just because I couldn't stand up for myself and protect them, I won't let that happen here! Kaneki-nii you need to stand up for yourself and don't let people fool you around, sometimes we need to required to hurt the others just for the sake of our precious people.. *finish explaining with a smile*

Kaneki: Precious... *murmured*

The Half-Ghoul was absorbing all the information that Gohan gave him, he really believed of what his mom said but at the same theme he needed to stand up for himself and fight back to protect his precious people even if it required to hurt other people

Gohan: Well it's seems that it's almost 9 Kaneki-niisan, you need to go to your classes, meanwhile I'll stay here for some training and don't take off your Gi, You can only take off the Shirt when it's only an emergency..

Kaneki: Oh Hai! See you in the Afternoon Gohan-kun!

The Half-Ghoul stared to make his was upstairs, it was difficult at first with all the weight but thanks to some of his Ghoul Strength he was capable to walk normally, Gohan was just watching him with a smile on his face

Gohan:_ He will make and Great progress, I believe that he will change soon enough, I hope I'm making a good Job training him, Piccolo-sensei, Tou-san..._

*Scene Change*

It was a Fall afternoon at Kamii University, Kaneki was finish with his morning classes and now he was sitting on a table reading one of the books of Sen Takatsuki and drinking a coffee, he put some of the special sugar that Yoshimura gave him so he can calm his hunger, he was still recovering from the training from Gohan but thanks of his Ghoul Healing it's going so far so Good

Kaneki:_ It's it true what Gohan-kun said?, do I really have to hurt people for the sake of saving my precious people, this is so confusing.._

But what the Half-Ghoul didn't notice was that a Purple-Haired person sitting on the table near him, in a few seconds he notice it and looked at him it was the same person who met yesterday at the Cafe!

Tsukiyama was giving him a warmly smile and Kaneki was looking nervous at him he didn't even notice that he was there, he didn't want to make it more awkward and said

Kaneki: Oh my bad I didn't notice you mr... *trying to remember*

Tsukiyama: Tsukiyama Shuu. May I sit? *asked nicely*

Kaneki: Oh be my Guest

The Purple-Haired Ghoul sit down at the other side of the table and said something in a different Language

Tsukiyama: Merci Beaucoup

Kaneki: Um, Tsukiyama-san what brings you here at Kamii University?

Tsukiyama: *put his hand on his left cheek* What if I tell you... That I'm here for you

That made the Half Ghoul Blush slightly, he never expect to say those words and he just said nervous

Kaneki: Uh well, I don't know what to say *little nervous*

Tsukiyama: Say, Let's go to a coffee shop after your classes to have some time to know each other better, I heard that there's good books

Kaneki: Umm I don't Know, I have some things to do later on the day..

Tsukiyama: *faking that is sad* Well maybe in another day *stands up and stared to walk away*

Kaneki was staring to feel bad, he didn't want to make him feel bad so he stand up and said to him

Kaneki: Tsukiyama-san! Wait! I'll settle with you today!

The Purple-Haired stop his tracks when he heard this, he show a sadistic Smirk without Kaneki notice it and he turned around and said

Tsukiyama: So it's settle then, I meet you up in the same spot so we can leave *in his mind*_ You will be mine Soon Kaneki-kun, I wonder how you taste _

Kaneki: Sure why not I'll be waiting.. *in his mind* _I Hope I'm making a good choice, I don't want Gohan-kun or Touka-chan to worry about me._

*Scene Change*

Gohan was walking around the 20th Ward to see if anything interesting is going on, he would fly around but he didn't want to call attention, he just have finish his training to get back up to his prime, he was still trying to transform into a Super Saiyan but It would cause his Ghoul side to Take over and go into a Rampage eating people, he didn't want to become the Most Wanted Ghoul around the World, and talking about food he haven't had a good meal since Yoshimura gave him the Flesh, just tasting it remind him of his mom Cooking, he wanted more! more! more!

He snapped out of his taught, His Kakugan was activated he couldn't control it yet, thank Kami that he had his Eyepatch on or else CCG will be on him 24/7, he was staring at a Coffee Shop, he needed a Coffee to calm himself of all his thoughts, he entered and went to a table near the window and sat down looking at the window

Gohan:_ I Wonder how everyone is doing, It's seems that the Dragon Balls didn't bring me back to my world, but that doesn't matter anymore, I'm a Ghoul with Saiyan and Human blood, I don't want my foolishness and hunger to be affected by my friends and family, I might as well stay in this world and make up my life here anyways._

Few minutes passed and his coffee came in, he put some of the Sugar Cubes that Yoshimura Gave him and he stared to drink it feeling more relief, In a Moment he felt a Ki that he recognize when he got out of the Hospital, he turn around to see the Famous Sen Takatsuki walking in to the Coffee, her Green-hair was what really the Young Saiyan Loved about her, he didn't know why she was here but he didn't care about it

Takatsuki was scanning the Coffee shop, she was on her break and she needed a coffee for all her signing that she has done for her books the whole morning, her eyes landed on a certain Young Saiyan with his Purple Gi and Cape that I was really weird in her point of view but everything else was perfect for her, she smiled and stared to walk her way to Gohan

Gohan was really nervous, The Famous Sen Takatsuki was making her way to his table, he tried to act normal so he can't attract to much attention but it seem that it didn't work when she spoke up

Takatsuki: Gohan-kun~! What brings you here and lonely?

Gohan: *Looks at Her nervous* Takatsuki-san how are you? And I just came here to wander off that's it hehe *giving her the Son Grin*

Takatsuki: May I sit with you? *giving a smile*

Gohan: Sure be my Guest Takatsuki-san!

Takatsuki: Oh stop with the Formality Gohan-kun! You can call me Takatsuki-chan I don't mind *teasing tone*

Gohan: *Blushing lightly* Um sure Takatsuki-chan...

Takatsuki: That's more better! Care to explain what has been worrying you a lot *puts her hands on her cheek*

The Young Saiyan was looking at her green beautiful, he could see something deep like some lost feeling that she had hold herself for a long time, like being seperate from everyone, the loneliness of rejection..

Gohan: Well you see I have being through changes that I really don't even know who I really am.. It's really hard to accept that what you really are when you are between 2 or even 3 worlds of living, it's really frustrated I feel like a abomination of nature stuck between not being wanted in neither of them *smiling sadly* What should I do Takatsuki-chan?

Takatsuki was absorbing all the information that Gohan gave her, she reminds him of how she used to be in the past that she doesn't talk about, It made her more curious about living between 3 worlds, the first two were of course Human and Ghoul like her but she doesn't know about the third one, it made her more curious, she wanted to know more about Gohan-kun, She can see in his black eyes sadness and loneliness and the word abomination hit her, they were both the same but one of them was lost already in insanity and the other one doesn't want to lose himself, after that there was a deep silence until she spoke with a cheerful voice

Takatsuki: Well Gohan-Kun you can't say your an Abomination of nature when there's some people like Kaneki-kun or myself included, you see I knew you were a Half-Ghoul since the day I saw you, you were suffering from hunger, as you can see too I'm a Hybrid Half Human-Half Ghoul so we are the same Gohan-kun..

Gohan was really Shock, The Book Writer Sen Takatsuki a Hybrid Ghoul?! He thought that Kaneki and Himself were only One-eyed Ghouls but how did she found out! He stared to sense her Ki more and there was no mistake she is a Half-Ghoul but why did she told him something really important

Gohan: Why? Why do you tell me this? *still in shock*

Takatsuki: Because I can see a person that has gone through similarities like mines, I wish to tell you more about it but it will be next time when we meet since I'm late to my job *stands up* I really like your company Gohan-kun, do you have a cellphone so I can call you

Gohan: Umm yeah sure Hold up..

He took out his Iphone 6 and stared to write down her phone number after that they said their farewell and took different directions but they were in deep Thoughts

Gohan:_ What are you really hiding from me Takatsuki-chan, I know I can feel a deep power of hunger and sadistic but deeper there's little light of hope in her, I'll try my best to interact with her more, I wonder where Kaneki-ni is, maybe he's already at Anteiku .._

Takatsuki: _Change of plans, I will not let Tatara to manipulate Gohan-kun! He's like me in some ways when I was lost.. But I know that soon enough he will a change that will affect everyone in a good way, we are the bridges between the Human and Ghoul world and we are in this together... *smiling looking at the sky*_

What will be about Gohan and Takatsuki relationship? What has Tsukiyama store for Kaneki? When are we going to have another fight scene? Find out in the next chapter!

**And Cut! I hope you guys liked this chapter, I know Eto's was really OOC but Gohan remind it of her when he mention about the abomination of living between worlds, and if you guys think that Gohan is developing some feelings for Eto then you guessed right but it's not in a romantic way more like a sibling way, Next chapter will be about Kaneki at the Gourmet with few surprises up my sleeve hehehe well have a nice guys!**

**Ja-ne!**


	7. One-Eyed Ghouls

**Hello Guys! How are you? I'm feeling great because they have announce the Continuation of Dragon Ball Z! Called Dragon Ball Super! I'm freaking excited! I can't wait for July for the new power ups and villains that they are going create, another this is that I have update a new Fanfic called Saiyan Chronicles: A Saiyan among The Gods, it's inspired on one of my favorite Fanfics called Shinobi Chronicles: A new World so I recommend to check it out! Today in this chapter we are going to see some action and Blood over the floor hahaha so let's not keep them waiting and let's start with the Disclaimer **

**Author: Wow it seems that I don't have nobody to do the Disclaimer.. **

**Takatsuki: Oh ME ME! I want to do the disclaimer! I never had done it!**

**Author: Oh sure why not Takatsuki-chan! *smiling***

**Takatsuki: *looking at the Audience* Superale2 doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul please suppor the official realize!**

**Author: Thanks Takatsuki-chan! Now we can start the Chapter!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 song)**

**Chapter 7: One Eyed Ghouls!**

Gohan was making his way to Kaneki's apartment, the sun was already setting and it was getting little bit cold, He was coming back from his Shift from Anteiku but what made him wonder was where was Kaneki? He didn't came to the shift witch it was really weird since he would never miss work knowing him, Touka ask him the same question and he replied that he doesn't, of course he would sense his Energy right away but he didn't want to disturb whatever he was doing, maybe he had to stay at the University for help or something else but deep inside his head there was something fishy going on

Gohan: _Why am I getting this feeling, I doubt that Kaneki will be in trouble and he's at the apartment thanks to my sensing abilities so why am I worrying to much?_

His shook his thoughts away when he reached to Kaneki's apartment, he had the copy of the keys he didn't have to knock, he went inside and he saw Kaneki was changing into more formal clothes, he raised his eyebrow and said

Gohan: Umm Kaneki-nii..

The Half Ghoul turned around and saw Gohan, he put a simple smile and said

Kaneki: Oh Hey Gohan-kun! How was your day today *changing his clothes*

Gohan: Well it was alright, after you left I stayed to trained a bit more, then I went to get some coffee and by coincidence I met with Takatsuki-chan and drank some coffee with her! *replied happily*

Kaneki stopped changing and he turn to Gohan with his Jaw Dropped, did he have some type of date with his Favorite Book Writer?! He shook his thoughts off because he knew that Gohan was really young for her

Kaneki: H-How? What did you guys talk about? *with disbelief and curiosity in his voice*

Gohan: _Umm.. Should I tell him that Takatsuki-chan is a Half Ghoul, Kaneki-ni it's not that type of person who tells everyone's secret and either way I trust him and she knows about our Secret of being Ghouls.. *looks at Kaneki* _Well Kaneki-ni I was talking about of how we feel like we are in a bridge of two different worlds and not being wanted in any of them I asked her for an opinion, she told me that it's up to us to find the answer and that she will help us, She a Half-Ghoul like us but she's a Hybrid like me being a Saiyan..

Kaneki jaw dropped even more of what Gohan just told him, his Favorite Author Book a Hybrid Ghoul, Impossible, He thought that Gohan and himself were the only One Eyed Ghouls, he kinda fell bad for her but why he should feel bad about her when she's living a Good life without being struggling about her Ghoul side, in the other side he felt little bit happy that himself and Gohan were not the Only ones in between the Bridge of Ghouls and Humans..

Kaneki: And do you believe her that she's a Hybrid? *still not believing*

Gohan: I have to agree with her *replied back and continued* it might sound Crazy but when she saw you with Eyepatch and my Behavior with people, it was more than enough proof that she saw us being Half Ghouls, I even sense her Energy inside and there's definitely Ghoul and Human energy mixed but she didn't judge us about it, she just want to help us to get to know her more..

Kaneki was in silence, if she really wants to help them survive being Half Ghouls he would gladly accept her help, who wouldn't want to be friends with their favorite Book Writer..

Kaneki: Very well, I believed you Gohan-kun if she wants to help us and get to know her we would Gladly accept *smiling*

Gohan smiled in return, he really liked when Kaneki is this nice to him that's why he will do anything to protect him and trained him, he snapped out of his thought and remembered what he needed to ask him

Gohan: Kaneki-nii why you weren't in Anteiku for your shift, Touka-chan and Yoshimura-san were asking me if I see you and I told them that I didn't saw you, care to explain where we're you?

Kaneki: Umm hehehe *laugh softly and embarrasses* well you see Tsukiyama-san came to Kamii University to look for me..

Gohan: Tsukiyama? *thinking* Oh you mean the purple haired man that came to Anteiku?

Kaneki: Yea that one! Well he invited me to drink coffee and read a book, I try to decline first but I was feeling bad for him so I accept, then he told me that tonight he wants me to go to the Gourmet to talk and he wanted me to tell you to come with me?

Gohan: _Umm I don't know why but I find this really fishy, I'm feeling some creeps from Tsukiyama, maybe I should go with him so he can be safe.. *looks at Kaneki*_ Um sure I'll go with you, since I don't have anything to do

Kaneki: Awesome! Alright go get change since he want us to go formal to his Gourmet..

Gohan: Alright! *stars to change*

The two Half Ghouls were getting ready to make their ways to the Gourmet, Gohan now was wearing a Black Long sleeve that make his muscles more tone, White jeans and a pair of Black Jordan's that he bought with his money that he gets from working on Anteiku, Kaneki was wearing a Brownish long sleeve, Blue jeans and Black Jordan's, both of them put their Eyepatches on their respective eye, Gohan's color was White and Kaneki's was Black, Both of them looked Themselves at the mirror one last time and they stared to head out the apartment

The we're Walking in the night already but they didn't mind at all, Both of them were talking about how was their day, Kaneki was explaining to him how Tsukiyama and him were at the Coffee shop reading and all that, then Tsukiyama broke the cup of coffee he didn't know what was the reason but it made him bleed, he grabbed a tissue to clean up himself and then Tsukiyama Grabbed his tissue out of nowhere, Kaneki found this weird but he didn't ask for more question, before leaving Tsukiyama told him to come to the Gourmet to have a talk and some Coffee

After Kaneki finish telling Gohan his day, the Young Saiyan was having his doubts about the Purple Haired man, why would he want Kaneki's blood? What was he up to? He had a lot of things in mind, his thoughts faded away when he crashed into another person, he looked at the Guy that has the same age as Kaneki but he had white hair and a lot of stitches in his face, he wondered why but it would be bad to ask about and he just replied with shame

Gohan: Um I'm sorry I didn't meant to crash with you *replied embarrass*

?: Oh don't worry it happens *replied with a bored tone and put his hands together* I lost myself there for a bit *starts to walk away* Well bye!

Gohan: _I don't know why but I feel some sadistic energy coming off from him, it reminds me of someone but I can't put it in place and he was trying to steal my wallet but I caught him, he's good with the Reflexes .._

Kaneki: Oi Gohan-kun! Are you alright? You were completely lost when you crash to that person

Gohan: Yeah I'm Alright! I was just lost in the path of life hehe *replied with his Son Grin*

Kaneki: Well let's get going! We don't want to be more late!

Gohan: Oh Hai!

The two Half Ghouls stared to walk away to make their ways to the Gourmet meanwhile in a dead end the White Haired guy known as Suzaya Juuzou was sitting in a trash can moving his legs up and down, he was moving his shoulders trying to crack them, he couldn't get the info about the two boys but at least he found out the name of the boy he crashed too..

Suzaya: Umm his name is Gohan and he Looks some years younger than me! But that doesn't give me important content * in a playful tone* that's a real shame.. But what impressed me the most was when I crashed into him it was like crashing into a wall, he looks really strong for someone young *smirks* interesting..

*Change scene*

Gohan and Kaneki finally had reached to the Gourmet Restaurant, it was a complex of Four Floor, it was pretty big for a restaurant, Both of them went inside and saw a long Hallway and they stared to make their way to the center..

Gohan: This place gives me some creeps *said to Kaneki*

Kaneki: I have to agree with you but maybe this is Tsukiyama-san style that he likes

Gohan: Well I Guess.. *put his hands up*

After a few seconds they reached to the Middle and they saw a table for 2 persons, they decide to take a seat and wait for what's going to happen

Gohan: Where's Everyone? I thought this a restaurant? *in his mind* _And why am I sensing hundreds of Ghouls up in the building this doesn't make any sense!_

Kaneki: Maybe he wanted us to get a private table?

Gohan: I doubt that but let's wait..

Both of them waited for a minute and they saw a Maid girl with a mask coming with some Coffee, she got near to them and said

Maid: Tsukiyama-sama said to wait for him, enjoy your Coffee.. *puts down the coffee and starts to walk away*

Kaneki: Well that was weird.. *looks at Gohan*

Gohan : I agree with you.. But hey at least we have some Coffee to enjoy ourselves to wait! *replied happily*

Kaneki: Yeah some coffee wouldn't be bad right now *smiles back*

Both of them Stared to drink their Coffee, it wasn't great as Anteiku but it was validated they finish their Coffee, they felt the Floor staring to elevated making the two Half Ghouls surprised about it

Gohan: What's going on?! *still impressed*

Kaneki: I don't know but the Floor is staring to elevated! *shocked*

They saw that the roof was opening showing the sound of people cheering and celebrating making the Both Ghouls confused, when they reached to the top they see a Big room with statues and People cheering and yelling, some fireworks goes off making everyone more happy, Gohan and Kaneki were Shocked about it but they stared to feel sick..

Gohan and Kaneki: What the... *shocked and looking around*

Announcer: Now, Here's the Scrapper who will be serving today's main Dish!

Both were stilled shock of the amount of people who were looking at them and what ade them more Shocked was that they were all Hungry and Fancy Ghouls waiting for their main dish meaning them, Gohan with his Sensing abilities looked at the door and he felt a strong power level for a Human, he touched Kaneki's Shoulder and pointed at the door that was opening slowly..

One of the people with a Clown mask got closed to a blonde woman with Gauges And ask her

Clown mask: Tell me, Madam A...

Madam: *Looks at him* Oh what is it Mr PG?

Mr PG: Witch Scrapper you have brought with you today?

Madam: *chuckles* Today, it's my All-time Favorite, Taro.

The Gate opened fully showing a Big fat muscle man with a Red mask with two Holes, carrying a big axe with him, he was breathing fast and he was mad in the opinion of the Two Boys he stared to walk towards them making them Backed up a bit Gohan standing up ready in his Demon Style same with Kaneki getting ready in the same style as Gohan..

Tora: Pleazzure to meet you! *bowed and stared to walk near them* Sawnter, sawnter, sawnter, sawnter

Gohan: *Looks at Kaneki* Kaneki-ni I know you are nervous and all that but don't worry we can make through! Now we have to split up so we can make him confused, you are allow to take off the Weight Clothes!

Kaneki: Hai! Gohan-Kun! *looks back at Gohan with a Smile*

Both of them stared to take off their Normal Shirt showing their weighted Shirt showing their Bare chest of Course Gohan's being more toned, they throw it to the Ground making cracked the floor a bit impressing everyone in the public

"Are those weighted Clothes"

"How much do they weight?"

"What's going to be the Difference"

"They were able to cracked the Floor!"

Taro lift his axe to try to cut Gohan and Kaneki but at the last moment they moved really fast making them dodge the attack, They were behind Tora who notice them, both of the Ghouls stared to run away in different directions, Kaneki was running at Top speed for a human and normal for a Ghoul, but Gohan was Another Story he was running really fast for even a S-Class Ghoul

"Come on Squash them Good!"

Taro: Hey Wait up!

Taro stared to Chase Kaneki who was slower than Gohan, Kaneki was staring to breathe more faster, he didn't know what was the reason but it wasn't good, they were just getting stared

Madam: Taro! come on Run!

Taro: Mama!

Announcer: His Owner, Madam A also offers her encouragement

Kaneki: _Damn It! I have to find a way out of here! _

The Big Guy stared to picked up more the speed trying to catch Kaneki, Gohan who was in the Other Side notice this and stared to run towards to Kaneki to save him

Gohan: _Damn it! Why do I feel that my speed is decreasing, am i getting sick?! I need to hurry up before he hurts Kaneki_

Gohan reached to Taro and trip him in his legs to made him fall down, Kaneki felt a relief that the Young Saiyan saved him, both of them stared to run at top speed to the Gates trying to push it to get out..

Kaneki: There's no way out!

Gohan: Quick cover me meanwhile I'll try to open the Door!

Gohan Stared to lift the Door with his strength slowly making everyone impressed of his Strength, Kaneki looked at Tora who was standing up and stared to run to their direction

Tora: You can't get away!

Gohan stopped lifting the Door and Joined Kaneki, Tora sat down and stared to swing his Axe towards them, Kaneki was having difficulty dogging them meanwhile Gohan was doing it effortlessly like it was slow motion

"Get them!"

Kaneki: _This is bad we can't get away from him!_

Gohan: _We need to find a way to lose him!_

Tora: See you and Saw You!

Tora almost caught Kaneki with his axe that cut through the Concrete but Gohan saved them moving away from the big guy, Gohan gave him a Round horse Kick on his neck sending him 10 feet away landing on the floor making everyone shocked, Tora stand up and stared to cracked his neck making Gohan Impressed

Tora: That hurt my neck!

Gohan: _Damn it! I was sure that kick would knock him out! I can't concentrate enough Ki on him_

Kaneki: It's no use not even Gohan could knock him out! *said to himself and breathing with difficult*

Meanwhile someone on the top of the room there was a Purple Haired person with a Half Moon mask with his whine and his two Girls, each on other side smirking and he said out loud

Tsukiyama: What's the Matter Kaneki-kun, Gohan-kun, Why don't you used your Ghouls Abilities or Kagune? We have to hurry things along here *looking at his watch*

Both of the Boys stared to run towards the other end but at the last moment both of them Fall down to the Floor filled with blood Gohan Twisted his arm and Kaneki Breaking his leg but for some reason they didn't felt any pain, they saw all the Blood on their bodies making them shaking since they don't want to lose control already, Tora Reached to both Half Ghouls kicking them to the wall making a small crated behind them

"What? Did his leg and the other boys arm got twisted up?"

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! It appears that the drugs are staring to take effect

Kaneki: _Ugh! Don't tell me that Coffee was poisoned._

Gohan: _I Knew it! That why my body can't access to my Ki reserves! This is Bad and my arm and Kaneki's leg are twisted up!_

Tora grabbed both of them by their necks making them Choke to death

Tora: Alright! I got you both!

"Get them! Wring their necks"

"Rip their guts out"

Both of the Half Ghouls were struggling to Get put of Tora's deathly grip before he snapped their necks

Tsukiyama: Tschuss! Kaneki-Kun, Gohan-kun!

Kaneki and Gohan were losing more air each second, they were feeling their necks about to being snapped, they didn't want to die like this, they needed to try all their strength to survive

Kaneki: _I need to survive! I don't want to die like this!_

Gohan: _With Ki or not I won't let this guy killed me or Kaneki! Not in my watch!_

Both Gohan and Kaneki stared to used their Extra strength to get out of the mighty grip making everyone Shocked, they though that the drug kicked in, with a mighty yelled from both of them escaped from the grip of Tora and used their last strength to give him a double uppercut on his Jaw sending him flying, but what most shocked the people was their Kakugan showing that they were One Eyed Ghouls

Tora: Auch! That hurts a lot Mama!

"A-A Two One Eyed Ghouls?!"

"One Eyed!?"

"Two One Eyed? for real!"

Madam: Come on Tora! get up! *yelled*

Tsukiyama: Two One Eyed.. *Shocked* How Rare! *stared to yelled*

"Mr MM are you alright" *Tsukiyama pushed them away*

Tsukiyama: *Yelled with satisfaction* What a Delicacy!

Taro stared to get up and make his way to the One Eyed Ghouls..

Gohan:_ I can Barely stand up! Damn it now everyone knows that we are One eyed Ghouls and on top of that we are drugged!_

Kaneki: It's hopeless Gohan-kun... The Drug did us a Good one on us... *trying to top stand up*

Gohan: Tch! *trying to stand up*

"That's is , Good walker! What a Good Walker!"

Everyone was getting excited that Two One Eyed Ghouls were their dinner, Taro was about to lift up his axe ready to kill both of them, Gohan and Kaneki closed their eyes expecting to cut them but it never came, Instead they opened their eyes Watching Tora Frozen in his spot, Everyone was Shocked that the man himself interrupted the main event, Tsukiyama stabbed Tora with his bare hands impressing both Ghouls

Gohan: Tsukiyama.. *said it in a lowered voice*

Kaneki: Tsukiyama-san?..

Tora: *Turned his head back and sees Tsukiyama* That Hurts!

Tsukiyama: Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm terribly sorry for all the Commotion, I had no way of knowing that Both of them were One-Eyed Ghouls, However I have no intentions of ruining the dinner we all came for! how does that sound everyone?

Tsukiyama Stared to opened Tora Stomach making his way through it shocking Kaneki and Gohan, The Blood was spilled everywhere making them wet including Tsukiyama turning his Suit blood red, Tora fall to the floor Death with a pool of blood surrounding him

Tsukiyama: How about we enjoyed Madam A pet boy, The Scrapper *licks his left lip*

Gohan: He did I tip with Ease.. *murmured*

Kaneki: Incredible... *Murmured*

Tsukiyama stared to make his way towards the Boys, taking off his mask showing a simple smile on his face, Gohan and Kaneki were still shaking from all the blood in their body and face, they wanted to eat Tora so badly too but they didn't want their Humanity leave them, Tsukiyama knee down to them and said

Tsukiyama: Do you enjoy that, Kaneki-kun, Gohan-kun? I just mean this to be a Little Joke *got closer to them* I may have been a bit hard on both of you. Can we forget about this

He stared to smell both of them making them a little scared of all they have seen

Tsukiyama: _Such a rare Treasure.. I'm not going to let anyone else eat them._

Gohan: _I feel like from here on everything is going down hill.._

Kaneki: _Thank Goodness we are alive.. I need to start kicking up the training if I really want to survive this nightmare.._

What will happen to Both Half Ghouls? What bill be Tsukiyama's Next Move? Will Kaneki Try to get Stronger to survive being a Ghoul? What will happen that everyone knows that they are One-Eyed Ghouls? Everything will be answered in the Next Chapter!

**And Cut! Uff what a long chapter that I wrote I don't usually do 4k chapter of words but this was a special occasion, Next chapter will be the Ending of the Tsukiyama Arc and we will be entering to the CCG Arc! I know that Gohan wasn't at his best, he knew that he could beat Tora the same way Tsukiyama did but remember he has Ghoul parts making him a Ghoul so The Drug really did a number on him making him weaker but don't worry next chapter he will be fighting for real! Alright guys see you soon!**

**Ja-ne! **


	8. The Message

**Hello Guys! I'm back with another Chapter, I'm sorry that I haven't uptake fast in this fanfic that has reach over 2000! Really appreciating it! I have been more focus in my other story Saiyan Chronicles: A Saiyan Among the Gods it has been really successful in just couple days so I'm giving it more attention but that doesn't mean I won't stop updating in this story! So two more chapters before the Finale of the Tsukiyama Arc! I really want to reach to the Aogiri arc, I want the Badass Kaneki coming so I really wanted to finish this arc so I can go to the CCG Arc, alright let's get the Disclaimer out of the way**

**Piccolo: So I guessed it's my turn and I haven't even appear since Chapter 3! **

**Author: Well, as you can see I'm not going to use Any DBZ characters In this Fanfic after I write the Invasion of Anteiku so you going to be patience **

**Piccolo: Ugh fine...**

**Author: Come on Piccolo be nice with the Public so why don't you give the disclaimer *smirking***

**Piccolo: ok.. *looks at the public* Superale2 doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul Characters, please support the Official Release!**

**Author: Thanks Piccolo! Now let's get this Chapter Stared!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 8: The Message!**

It has been a week since the Incident at the Gourmet restaurant, Gohan and Kaneki have been training hard on the undergrounds of Anteiku, Kaneki thought that the Incident at the Gourmet left him to get stronger to not repeat the same event of being a weakling, he didn't want to be dead weight of Gohan and Touka so he went to the Young Saiyan and told him to kick up the notch with the Physical Training and Gohan agreed with it

The Half Ghoul has been making progress too, Kaneki could give a good fight against Touka in a hand-to-hand combat, he has been sparing with Yomo, Yoshimura's right hand, even though he mostly loses against him the Martial Arts Ghoul gives him the respect of trying hard and making him fight back, something that Touka would struggle with

Gohan has been improving too in his training with Kaneki, he had unlock 5% more of his Full Power at Base Form making it 25% that gives him enough energy to Launch a Masenko and Blow up the City, he has been trying to control his Kakugan whenever he wants to show it or not, same goes with Kaneki he wants to try to control his Kakugan so he can't call attention to the Doves

In the progress of the Week, Uta gave them their new mask, They were the same just with different Colors, Kaneki's was a Black half mask that has an Eyepatch to cover his normal eye and only show his Kakugan and on the Mouth it has Big Creepy teethes, Gohan was the same thing but in Color white, Both of them liked their mask and they thought they would use it soon enough

Today was a Rainy Day and a Normal Shift in Anteiku, Gohan was coming downstairs to start Working, Yomo told him that Tomorrow night he wants him and Kaneki to meet with some old friends so he was making sure to tell his Brother but not in blood, When he got downstairs he saw Kaneki and Touka talking to a Orange haired guy , he was the same age as Kaneki, he was wearing headphones on his neck and a Yellow jacket, he noticed the young saiyan and ask Kaneki something that he heard

Hide: Oi Kaneki, it's that the New Employee that you talked about? *asked with Curiosity*

Kaneki: Yea! *looks at Gohan* Hey Gohan-kun come over here!

The Young Saiyan little bit shy with new people stared to make his way near Kaneki and he replied with respect

Gohan: Hello sir, my name is Son Gohan but you can call me Gohan!

Hide: Hey my name is Hide! And don't need to be that respectful with me *giving him a Grinning*

Gohan: Hehe sure Hide-san! *replied back with the Son Grin*

Hide: *looks back at Kaneki* So Kaneki I came here to say Thanks to Touka-chan for saving us from the Accident that we had with Nishiki 3 weeks ago!

Kaneki: Accident? But.. *gets stepped on his foot by Touka* Oh yea I remember hehe!

Gohan: _Nishio? Accident? Kaneki-nii haven't told me this before, maybe I'll ask him later.._

Kaneki: So How's Nishiki-Sempai? Did he got out of the Hospital? *asked with Curiosity*

Nishio: Yea he got out Yesterday Morning, I don't how was his condition but it was pretty bad!

Then it's stared to Thunder and pouring really hard.

Hide: Well I have to go! I don't want to get all wet, See ya later Kaneki, Touka-chan and Nice to know you Gohan! *staring to make his way out*

Gohan: The pleasure is mine! *waving at him*

When he left there was a deep silence between the three of them, a few seconds later Touka broke it

Touka: He's getting to smart, at this rate he will find out of our secrets!

Gohan: Wait what happen, I never though that an accident happen, when was this?

Kaneki: It's happen before you came to Tokyo, I was with Hide and Nishio who is a Ghoul that I met the day I became one, he tried to ambush Hide and eat him, I tried everything to beat him but he Outclassed me and beat me into a Pulp, when he was about to kill My Best Friend I went Berserk and with my Kagune I stabbed him multiple times to leave him almost death, when I beat him Rize-san who was trying to take control he wanted me to eat Hide, I was almost going to do it but Touka-chan came and stopped and knock me out *finish explained*

Gohan smiled at this, he did all he could to save him and that's what he would do if he was in the same situation, his smile faint away when Touka stared to speak

Touka: I'm telling you if he finds out that we are Ghouls, I'm killing him on the Spot *with a monotone voice*

Kaneki: I won't let you. *said with a Serious voice*

The Blue Haired Ghoul was surprised of what she heard, never in her life someone replied her like that, Only Ayato

Touka: What did you say? *getting irritated*

Kaneki: I said I won't let you *replied with the same voice* what happens if your Human Best Friend finds out that your a Ghoul would you kill her on the Spot!? Would you really do that?

Touka was about to replied but she didn't have any words to say anything, if her best friend finds out if who she really is, she wouldn't know what to do, that's why she's trying to keep her away from the Ghoul World that she is..

Gohan: Kaneki-nii it's right Touka-chan, you can't kill someone without no reason, what if he accepts Kaneki-nii as a Ghoul, you never know until you hear their opinion and if you try to kill him if he finds out, I won't hesitated to beat you.

Touka was surprised about this, when did Kaneki Stared to stand up for himself, she was staring to think that Gohan was changing him for the Good, she let a Soft Chuckle and said both of them

Touka: You Guys are maturing too fast, fine I won't kill him but it's going to be your responsibility when he finds out *small smile*

Kaneki: Thanks Touka-chan. *smiling*

Touka: Don't mentioned it, that doesn't mean that you can slack for work so both of you start Working!

Gohan and Kaneki: oh Hai! *replied little nervous and stared to work*

*page break*

The three Ghouls were working silently, it was still pouring really hard outside, Gohan with his Sensing abilities felt two power levels coming towards the store, they were definitely Ghouls but he didn't felt any negative energy in them so he continued working until they come

Suddenly the ring of the Door sound making the three Ghouls ready to receive them, The were two Ghouls, one of them was a beautiful brown haired woman she was wearing a long yellow dress and she was looking worry and there was another Girl the same age as Gohan, she has short brown hair, she was wearing almost the same dress as her Mother, The girl was hiding behind the mother, she was shy and scared, Gohan and Kaneki could tell from their point of view, their thoughts were shattered when Touka stared to speak to them

Touka: Miss Ryoko! *stared to approach to them and looks at Gohan and Kaneki* Kaneki, Gohan-kun! Got get towels

Gohan and Kaneki: Hai!

Both of them brought one towel each for them, Touka stared to dry up the small girl known as Hinami, everyone was on silence until Ryoko broke it

Ryoko: I'm so sorry to trouble you.. *replied softly*

Touka: Don't be silly, no need to worry about anything *a small smile* and Hinami-chan long time no see you

Hinami stared to get closer to her mother not saying any word making Touka more worried about the situation

Ryoko: Where's Yoshimura-san?

Touka: He's inside *looks at Kaneki* Gohan-kun give her a new towel!

Gohan: Oh hai! There you go miss!

Ryoko: Thank you very much.. *giving him a small smile*

Gohan notice that Hinami was looking at him, he could see in her eyes sadness, he doesn't know why but he didn't like it at all, then he gave her one of his famous Son Grins to cheer her up but making barrier her head more to her mother, Gohan gave up stared to see both of them walking upstairs towards Yoshimura's Office, but before the door closed she notice a small smile coming from the Young Ghoul, The Young Saiyan had a soft smile, suddenly his thought faded away until Kaneki asked Touka something

Kaneki: Are they Ghouls? *asked with Curiosity*

Touka: *throws the towels to Kaneki* That's Mrs Fueguchi, who we'll be looking after staring today

Kaneki: Looking after?

Touka: It's a bit of a long story..

Gohan: Story? What kind of story? *getting curious*

Touka: *turns at Gohan and Kaneki* Both of you are getting at my last nerve! Both you can't even do anything at work other than training!

Kaneki: We both well aware of that.. *responded sadly*

Gohan: It's true we just have been here working for a week and a half so we don't do a good job at all *looking at the floor*

Touka: So have you guys crossed yourselves with Doves already?

Gohan: Not really I haven't been caught or anything by the style of it

Touka: Good, you better watch out! Two Doves are supposedly to arrive to the 20th Ward soon Enough to investigate

This made Both Half Ghouls though deeply, They needed to be prepared for anything, they needed to protect what is precious to them and not let anyone to harm them at all!

*Page Break*

It was already sunset time and it was time that Anteiku closed their doors for today, Gohan and Kaneki stared to made their ways to their apartment, they were basically talking about Hinami's story that Touka explained to them today, they were feeling pretty bad about the Young Ghoul and her mother, Mostly Gohan, she really wanted to start taking to her and make friends, he doesn't want her to feel alone anymore, he was in a deep though until he heard some punches and kicking

Gohan: Can you hear that Kaneki-ni *looks at Kaneki*

Kaneki: Yea let's go check it out!

Both Half Ghouls stared to make their ways to the Dead end, they looked at a Orange hared man getting kick everywhere, Gohan sensed that he was a pure Ghoul, Kaneki notice that person really well, it was the person who he sends to the Hospital and he said in a low voice so he can't be heard

Kaneki: Nishiki-sempai...

Gohan: Wait is the person that Hide was Talking about today? *looks at Kaneki*

Kaneki: Yea.. After what Hide told us, he's in a weak state right now, so we need to go help him

Gohan: Right!

The Trio of workers were laughing at him saying how he suck and all that, they we're keep kicking him a lot, they stopped laughing when they heard a two voices and turned around to see Gohan and Kaneki standing with their arm crossed

Kaneki: Excuse me.. I think you guys are doing it over a little aren't you? *with a serious voice*

Nishiki recognize the voice out of nowhere he knew that this was the person who almost killed him and he was standing up against the People who were beating him up, he saw another boy younger than him and he said with a soft voice of struggle

Nishiki: Kaneki... Ken...

Worker 1: Are you Pals with this Piece of crap of Nishio or something *stars to walk towards Kaneki*

Kaneki: No, wouldn't say that but if you keep doing what are you doing I won't hesitated to beat you to sense *gets in his Demon Stance*

Worker 1: Big talk for someone who looks like a wimp! You better don't get in our way, we were about to Eat him

Gohan: _Eating him? But I though Ghouls only eat human?_

The Worker raised his hand to knock him out but he got surprised when Kaneki dodge it Easily, He stared to give multiple Combos of sloppy punches that the Hallf Ghoul Dodge effortlessly he made go against the wall, He was getting tired and said out loud

Worker 1: Stop Mocking me!

The Worker gave a punch into the Wall but Kaneki Dodge it easily again and he gave him an Uppercut to his Jaw making him fly a few meter away and making land on some trash cans knocking him out, Kaneki was Impressed, he was making good progress with his Training and he wasn't even trying at all, Thanks to Gohan's training who was smirking of Kaneki's performance so far

The Other Ghoul Workers were shocked that Kaneki took him down with a Punch, they stared to run away leaving The three of them Along, Gohan Stared to make his way to lift up Nishiki who was pretty weak in this state, he put him around his shoulders to help him and Kaneki got the Other shoulder and they stared to make their way to Nishio's apartment

*page break*

Kaneki and Gohan who were carrying Nishio the whole trip to his Apartment, it was all silence until Nishio spoked

Nishio: Damn you Kaneki.. Playing Goody-Goody now?

Kaneki: Is this your apartment?

Nishiki: Yeah...

Gohan: Come on we almost there..

The trio make their way to the Door, Suddenly a Red Haired Girl that looks older than Kaneki, she was staring at them and then staring at Nishio Worriedly and said out loud to him

Kimi: Nishiki-Kun! *grabs him* Where have you been!? You got hurt again!

Nishiki: I was really hungry, it's driving me Crazy..

The Girl looks back at them making both Gohan and Kaneki stepped back a bit, She was really worry about Nishio's Health, Gohan could feel that his power was fading slowly until Nishiki spoke to her

Nishiki: Don't Kimi.. They were the ones who brought me here

Kimi: But that Guy is.. *glaring daggers at Kaneki*

Nishiki: Yeah I Know, he was the Bastard who tore my stomach apart..

Kimi was looking at Nishiki Sadly and he stared to rubbed his hair, Kaneki was staring to feel bad about what he did to him few weeks ago, that's why he doesn't like to activate his Kagune to protect himself, Gohan was having other doubts, What Kaneki has really done to him, did he really went Berserk and tore his Stomach apart? He wanted to know..

*Page Break*

Kaneki and Gohan were making their ways to their Apartment, The girl know as Kimi tag along with them because she needed to buy stuff at the Market, they trio were at silence, nobody wouldn't talk at all until Kaneki broke the Silence..

Kaneki: Kimi-san, Your a human right? Why are you and a Ghoul..

Kimi: I want him at my side..

Kaneki: Even if he kills people?

Kimi: I'm sure that as long as he doesn't kill my parent or siblings, I'll keep turning a blind eye to it, he need corpses after all.. *in a worried tone*

Gohan: You.. Don't say..

Kimi: *Looks at Kaneki and Gohan* Kaneki-kun, Gohan-kun, what can I do to help Nishiki-kun!?

Kaneki: *looks at the side with shame* If he doesn't eat he will die..

Kimi: *looks down* But how am I supposed to.. *stars to cry*

Gohan and Kaneki stared to feel bad about the situation, they would never imagine that a Human like Kimi would love a lot A Ghoul like Nishiki, Gohan deep in his mind hoped that his Family would accept him like that just the way he is now

Kaneki: Kimi-san We'll see what We can do..

Kimi: *clearing her tears* Thank you both of you..

Gohan: We will try *giving him a smile*

After the small Talk, Kimi left to the market to get some Coffee and others stuff, she was stilled In a deep though of what happened..

Kimi: _I'll do whatever I can do, I'll trust Kaneki and Gohan to do the rest.._

In a Sudden moment they put a cover in her mouth dropping her stuff, she was being ambush by a Certain Gourmet..

Tsukiyama: Bonsoir, Mademoiselle, I'll need your assistance with a little something *smirking*

*Page Break*

Gohan and Kaneki made it to their apartment, it was already night and they were kinda sleepy, they were still thinking of how to help Kimi with Nishiki being sick, they needed to ask Yoshimura for advice

Gohan: _So those are the people that no matter what you are they still stick on your side.. I hope Tou-san and Kaa-san accept me when I meet them.. *looking down at the floor sad*_

His Thoughts were snapped out when he saw a note with a rose on it, he tapped Kaneki's shoulder who was too in his thoughts..

Gohan: Look Kaneki-ni, a note..

Kaneki: Umm I wonder who left it.. *thinking*

Gohan: Let's go check it out!

Both stared to make their ways to the Note on the floor, Kaneki pick it up and both stared to read it

Note: Kaneki-kun and Gohan-kun let's enjoy a dinner at midnight tonight, I already brought the woman that both of you were speaking at the park, why don't the four of us have a enjoyable evening together?

Kaneki and Gohan paled at finish reading this, They would never though that Tsukiyama would go at this extremes like this

Gohan: Damn it! Let's go Kaneki we need to save Kimi-san!

Kaneki: Hai!

Both of them stared to change to their Battle Gears, Kaneki with the long sleeve Blue and Orange Gi (A/N: Imagine Goten's Gi) and Gohan with his Purple Gi and white cape, they made their ways out the apartment until they saw Nishiki breathing hard on the floor surprising both Ghouls

Kaneki: Nishiki-sempai! What are you doing here!

Nishiki: Kimi hasn't come back yet..

Gohan handed the note that Tsukiyama gave them to Nishiki, at each second it passed he was getting angrier and angrier until he finished and said

Nishiki: Damn it! Why would Tsukiyama...? This is terrible! Why did this happen! Why?

Kaneki: Me and Gohan are the only ones who Tsukiyama is after, we are going there to save her!

Nishiki: I'm coming with you..

Gohan: What! In the conditions you are! Are you crazy?!

Nishiki: *grabbing the paper* How am I supposed to lay down when Kimi is in danger? *looks at both of them* I have to go

Gohan saw the determination on his eyes, he might be in a bad shape right now but his will was stronger than ever, same as his father and he just let a simple smile and said

Gohan: Alright you can come with us.. What do you say Kaneki-ni we should bring him

Kaneki: As much I have to disagree with you, I'll let this one slide *smiling*

Nishiki: Thanks...

Gohan: Don't mention it right now we have to go Kimi-san is in danger!

Kaneki and Nishiki: Hai!

Gohan grabbed Nishiki and put him on his back and stared to run followed by Kaneki, he was still having his doubts about Tsukiyama, why he wants to this, what was his Goal? But whatever it was he will find out

Gohan: _Tsukiyama, what is really your goal? _

What does Tsukiyama wants from them? What is his real goal? Should they be able to save Kimi? Everything will be answered in the next chapter!

**And Cut! Got another Chapter down on the count and ready to make another one, I'm going to tell you this Touka will not participate on the fight with Tsukiyama, Gohan and Kaneki are more than enough to beat him so that will be the Change and the next chapter will be the real Finale of the Tsukiyama arc! And that's a promise, so I hope you guys like it, Review for anything you guys want to say about the Chapter and I will take it in mind, See ya guys later!**

**Ja-ne**


	9. Rescue Mission: Half Ghouls Vs Gourmet

**Hello guys! I'm back with another exiting chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating as much as before, it's just that Saiyan Chronicles it's getting more popular than this Fanfic but that doesn't mean that I will abandon this Story HELL NO! So this chapter will be the real Finale of the Tsukiyama Arc! Finally we will be moving on to the Next Arc in witch will be CCG, I'm really exited to start writing it! Since I don't have anything more to say let's start with the Introduction**

**Tsukiyama: Ahh, Author-kun it's a pleasure for me to do the honors! **

**Author: Yea sure Tsukiyama, just don't start eating the whole crew or else I'll call Vegeta to send you to the Oblivion *smirking evilly***

**Tsukiyama: Hehehe... *sweating* **

**Author: Hahahaha! So start with the Magic Words! **

**Tsukiyama: *looking at the audience* Superale2 does not own Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul, please support the Official Release!**

**Author: Thanks Tsukiyama! Now we can start with the Chapter!**

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song) **

**Chapter 9: Rescue Mission: Half Ghouls vs Gourmet, The Awaked of the Sadistic Super Saiyan **

*Unknown location*

Kimi was laying down, tied up with her arms behind her back, Her eyes were covered so she can't see what's going on, only the Lights that the fire was emitting was surrounding her, Being kidnaped by the Gourmet an S-class Ghoul it's not really Pretty

Tsukiyama A.K.A The Gourmet was playing the Piano happily, he was really excited for this meeting, when he heard the doors open he turned his head to see Gohan and Kaneki with different clothes that they used to wear and Nishiki who was holding himself pretty well, He smirked and said to them

Tsukiyama: Kaneki, Gohan, do both of you like it Beethoven?

Both Half Ghouls were expressing a Serious face meanwhile Nishiki was enraged, how dare he to take his Girlfriend

Nishiki: Tsukiyama!

Tsukiyama: Oh Nishiki, I don't remember to have invited you

Nishiki: Give me Kimi back! *stared to walk towards him and being followed by Gohan and Kaneki*

Tsukiyama: Unfortunately, I can't do that... she's here to add spice to the main banquet tonight! I want to let Kaneki and Gohan eat her at her freshness!

Kaneki and Gohan were surprised by this, they didn't want to eat Kimi, she was a nice person but Both of them are Ghouls who eat humans but they weren't going to let their instinct to take over, Meanwhile Nishiki was getting angrier by every second that passes

Nishiki: Huh?!

Tsukiyama: To be more precise, I want to eat Kaneki and Gohan while both of them eats her! That's what I want! *sadistic smile*

Nishiki: You dirty Bastard!

Kaneki: You're a Perverted..

Gohan: *serious face* _After of all I have been through, not even in my world the villains were this sick!_

Tsukiyama: *Smiling* Perverted? This is surprising, supposing that's how you feel..

Then the Gourmet moves at fast speed towards Kaneki pointing a finger on his lip, Only Gohan and Kaneki himself were able to see him coming but the Half Ghoul was shocked that he couldn't move

Gohan: *Looks at Tsukiyama* _Pretty fast for a Ghoul.._

Kaneki: _Damn it! He's fast as Yomo-san.._

Tsukiyama: *Looks at Kaneki* Kaneki, You and Gohan-kun are the ones who are making me doing this, so both of you bear with the Responsibility *Looks at Gohan* You both have to realize how delicious are, expecting from One Eyed Ghouls *Smirking sadistic*

Nishiki: That's it! I have enough *runs towards Tsukiyama*

Gohan: Nishiki-san Don't! *tried to stop him*

The Orange Haired Ghoul run towards Tsukiyama ready to punch him in the face, but at the last Moment he punched Nishiki in the face and grabbed him by the Shirt and throws him to the Chairs of the Church crashing into it

Kaneki: Nishiki-Sempai! *Looks at Tsukiyama* How dare you!

Gohan: That guy! *staring to get angry*

Tsukiyama: You take a load off over there *mocking tone*

Kaneki got enough of it and went straight to Tsukiyama for a sneak attack, but Tsukiyama stared to dodge the Attacks that were pretty fast, The half ghoul then made him trip by kicking him in the leg but Tsukiyama stand up with ease and went for a Punch but Kaneki Catches it but he could feel the pressure of the punch, he was grateful to be trained by Gohan and Yomo or else he would have lost

Tsukiyama: Not pretty Flat-flopped as you used to be *smirking*

Kaneki: Tch! _It's seems that he's not taking this serious!_

Tsukiyama: Now let me show how a real punch it's thrown!

Kaneki: Not gonna happen!

Both of their punches collided to their Faces making them fly a few meters away from each other, Tsukiyama stared to stand up again and felt blood coming down from his lip and stared to smirk, he was enjoying the fight with Kaneki, Meanwhile Gohan was Watching the fight, he decided that he will intervene if Kaneki was getting in trouble fighting him since Tsukiyama Power level was Higher than Kaneki's by a bit

Kaneki stared to stand up and smirked

Kaneki: Not Bad Tsukiyama, Now let's see how good are you with your Kicks! *runs towards him*

Tsukiyama: I would like to see that Kaneki! *runs towards him*

Both of them collided their Feet's in their Stomachs making them both crashed to the Chairs, then both of them stand up and stared a series of Kicks and Punches that were colliding and sending light waves of air, Tsukiyama was getting impressed by the Half Ghoul, nobody had match In a Hand-to-Hand Combat only Touka was able to do that

Gohan then felt another presence coming towards the Church, he knew this presence and stared to smile, Touka landed behind with a Bored face and said

Touka: Gohan-Kun, what's going on here?

Gohan: *Looks at Touka* Oh hey Touka-Chan! well Tsukiyama Kidnaped Nishiki-san Girlfriend Kimi and we came to save her and what are you doing here, I though you were at your apartment

Touka: Well, I was going for a walk when I heard chairs and kicks being throw so I decided to check out *Looks at Kaneki and Tsukiyama and then smirks* It's seems that Kaneki-Baka it's handling Tsukiyama pretty well in Hand-to-Hand combat

Gohan: *smiling* I know it's thanks to his training, and that Gi that he's wearing it's not weighted so he's keeping up pretty well, however if Tsukiyama Uses Kagune I'm going to step in

Touka: If you need any help just tell me, I'm in the good mood to pound Tsukiyama's Ass *smirking*

Back to the Fight, Kaneki and Tsukiyama were looking at each other breathing hard, Kaneki was bleeding from his lips and nose, on the other hand Tsukiyama one eye was closed thanks to Kaneki but he knew that it will heal soon, he stares at Kaneki with a Sadistic smile and said

Tsukiyama: Well who would have thought that Kaneki-kun would be at my level in Hand-to-Hand and it has been a long time that I have bleed, it seems I have to step up the notch *smirking and looks at Touka and Gohan* Well but it isn't Touka-san, are you here to join the Fight?

Touka: Don't worry Tsukiyama, when my turn comes I'll kick your ass so hard that you won't be able to eat!

Tsukiyama: Dirty mouth as always well no matter *looks back at Kaneki* Well Kaneki-Kun it's seems that I take this serious *takes off his Jacket*

Kaneki: Tch! You think me and Gohan-kun will be eaten by you! Well your wrong and I'm taking Kimi-san with me

The Half Ghoul went a Fast speed near S-class and gave him an Uppercut sending him flying and crashed to the Chairs, then he looks at Kaneki with a smile

Tsukiyama: That was a Good Uppercut Kaneki.. However I told you that played time it's over

Kaneki didn't listen to what was he saying and went for another punch in the face but Tsukiyama catches it with Ease and gripping it, then he stared to twisted it

Tsukiyama: Let's see... Like this right?

Then he twisted his arms all the way making him sweat more and fall to his knees, he tried to prevent to yelled so he can't scare anyone, Tsukiyama stepped on his stomach so he can't stand up

Tsukiyama: Wow Kaneki-kun Your tougher that I thought but well let's have a Sample from you

Then he stared to activated his Kagune and showing his red eyes that were his Kakugan, His Kagune was forming from his arm forming a purple blade with electricity, he was about to stabbed him until he felt that his attack stopped out of nowhere and saw Gohan with his One Eyed Kakugan showing holding the Kagune blade with Ease, he was glaring daggers at Tsukiyama who was shocked, nobody has stopped his Attack like that, what surprised him the most was that Gohan snapped his Kagune Blade in half making Tsukiyama stepped away with Shock and sweating

Tsukiyama: _Theres no way that someone can Snapped my Kagune with ease, even if he's a One Eyed Ghoul like Kaneki, *Looks at Gohan* _So Gohan-kun never expect you to stepped in, trying to save everyone now *smirking*

Gohan: Shut up... I won't allow to eat Kaneki-ni just for your pleasure! *yelled with anger*

An white aura stared to form around Gohan sending wind Gust around the Church making everyone shocked of the pressure that he was sending to everyone, Even Kaneki who was healing from his arm thanks to his Ghoul Healing was shocked to see Gohan this mad than ever

Kaneki: _It's this is the real Gohan-kun? His power it's even greater than Tsukiyama now!_

Touka: _Since when he was this strong! I can feel the pressure on me! *shocked*_

Tsukiyama: _How is a Child have this kind of Power emitting in him! It's mind boggling! Whatever no holding back_

What came next made everyone Awe and Shocked, Gohan hair stared to rise up into different ways Like crazy, then his hair stared to become Yellow and instead of the White Aura it became Yellow aura, He gave a Mighty Yelled of transformation, He became a Super Saiyan, Gohan was trying to control himself but in this form plus with his Ghoul Abilities stared to lose it, In his back stared to appear Two Golden Tentacles, swinging around him

Tsukiyama and Kaneki Could swear that he saw an Image of Rize Behind the Young Saiyan, He was staring to feel fear on this Half Ghoul, he was showing a Sadistic smile making everyone feel a cold sweat coming down

Kaneki: _He's showing the same smile as Rize-san, and his Power it's unbelievable! The wind gust are strong! He let his Ghoul side to take over _

Touka: _Two Golden Tentacles of Rize, with the Power that he's emitting he can easily be a SSS-Class Ghoul or even Beyond! What are you really Gohan_

Gohan: Well Tsukiyama, I'm getting hungry so why I don't start eating you *sadistic smirking*

Tsukiyama: I can't let him Humiliate me! *stars to form his Full Kagune and run towards him*

Before Tsukiyama could stabbed Gohan, The Young Saiyan at lightning speed stabbed Tsukiyama with his Kagune, Then he gave him an Upper Cut sending him flying to the skies and breaking the sealing on his way and the Gohan stared flying towards him, Everyone was shocked of the Raw power he gave to Tsukiyama

Tsukiyama was still flying up in the skies thanks to Gohan, he really felt that Punch that broke his jaw, in a instant Gohan reappears near him making him shocked of his speed, Then the Young Saiyan gave him a Kick in the stomach sending him flying back to the Church at Fast speed

Then Gohan stared to form a Energy wave with one Hand It had enough power to blow up the 20th Ward but it was concentrated so he can't affected the district, He gave a mightily yelled and send it to Tsukiyama to where he got evolved in the Energy Wave making an Explosion that could be see in the Sky

Everyone who was stilled inside in the Church was looking at how Tsukiyama was falling in the Skies and crashed to the chairs, He's clothes were ripped off and bleeding everywhere, he had barely survived his attack, he beat him with Ease an S-class Ghoul, Everyone saw Gohan descending from the Skies stilled with his Super Saiyan Transformation and with his Kagune, he stared to walk towards Tsukiyama and grabbed him with his Kagune by his neck

Gohan: Any last words to say Tsukiyama *giving a sadistic smirk*

Kaneki: Gohan-Kun! Don't do it!

Gohan heard the Voice of Kaneki who was now better from his Arm Broken, he stared to walk towards the Young Saiyan and said to him in worried tone

Kaneki: That's enough, you did more than enough to damage him, your not a murdered, you said you don't kill for satisfaction and even told me that to protect my precious people, The Gohan that I know doesn't go and Kill people just for the fun of it * looks down at Tsukiyama* He might not be the greatest person but I believe that he can change

This made Gohan Eyes wide, What was he thinking! He's not a murdered, he never wants to be one, He killed Cell but that was when the Planet was in Danger, but he Knew that Tsukiyama was different, he didn't want to make the World in panic, he was only targeting him and Kaneki, Then his Hair went back to black and his Kagune dissolve only leaving with his Kakugan Activated, He was dropping tears, he never wanted to be a sadistic person, This of being a Ghoul and Saiyan mixed at the same time wasn't doing good, He went to Kaneki and gave him a hug of Brother

Gohan: *sobbing* Im... Sorry Kaneki-ni, I must have scared you and Touka-chan..

Kaneki: It's alright Gohan *smiling* I know it's not your fault of being like this beside your not the only one *showing his Kakugan*

Touka was watching this with a smile on her face, she could feel the emotions coming off from him but at the same time she would have wished that Ayato was like that

After a Few Minutes Kaneki went to unwrapped Kimi who was really happy to be saved by Tsukiyama, Gohan was carrying Nishiki who was still recovering, Then the Young Saiyan came with the Idea of let Nishiki to bite him so he can get back to Full strength, The Orange Haired Ghoul accepted the offer and bite him, At the moment he could feel the taste of three bloods, it made him go full strength and ready to go all out for days

Gohan then went to Tsukiyama and let him bite his arm, The Gourmet without Hesitation bite him and felt all his energies coming back, he was in dreamland when he felt the flavor of the blood, Everyone was calling him crazy for letting Tsukiyama bite him and escaped, Gohan told them that it was alright and that he was going to change for the better

*Scene Change*

Gohan was staring at the Sky, he was lying down on the top of the roof of the apartment, he was thinking to much of what had happen today, he was now more scared to even transform into Super Saiyan, he didn't want to rely on it and make everyone around him dangerous, he let a tear rolled down on his face and said

Gohan: Am I a Monster? Or a Hybrid Saiyan? *muttered*

A few house away there was Eto watching the Young Saiyan staring at the Sky, she watched all the events that happened in the Church and she was impressed of his abilities and Transformation and she could even tell that he wasn't even trying, She let a light chuckle and Said

Eto: Oh Gohan-kun, What Can I say, I'm really impress by you abilities but that Sadistic smile was worst than mines * light chuckle* oh well I'm gonna start helping you to control your feelings *said to herself and watching the Sky* _I Can't let Tatara or Noro to get suspicious about this, if they find out about his power he will be problems to them, I'm not going to let them touch him, he's the only hope I can count with..._

What will happen to Gohan? Will he be able to control his transformation and Kagune? What has Eto have store for the Young Saiyan? Everything will be answered in the Next Arc!

**And Cut! We are finally finished with the Tsukiyama Arc, I Know Kaneki supposed to be a Weakling in this arc in the Canon but I made Gohan Trained him to the level that he can rival an S-Class Ghoul in Hand-to-Hand Combat, he can't stilled sense power levels but he will when he becomes the Bad-ass Kaneki, Will Gohan be tortured too? Well you guys have to find out later, Gohan Trashed Tsukiyama in every way but remember he was a Super Saiyanwho can literally destroy Planets easily some cut me some slack! Well next chapter Amon and Mado will appear to the 20th Ward and more Hinami coming up! So that all I have to say so see ya later!**

**Ja-Ne**


	10. A Cruel World Part 1

**Helloooooo People! I'm back with the next Arc of this Story! I'm sorry that I have taken too long but finals are almost coming and I wouldn't have enough time to write, Saiyan Chronicles is becoming more popular than ever but don't ignore this story too, I love to write about how Gohan becomes a badass Ghoul and all that lol!**

**Well this is the Beginning of the CCG in witch will be shorter than the last one but don't worry I'll make entertaining as ever so sit tight because we are about to start!**

**Touka: It was about time lazy-ass, it took you long time to even update this story and take more attention to the other! *annoyed tone***

**Author: Hey! It's not my fault that Saiyan Chronicles becomes more popular but don't worry i won't abandon this Story! That's a promise *Son Grin style***

**Touka: You better or else I'll shove my Kagune up where it hurts most *smirking sadistic***

**Author: *sweat-drops* Savage... Anyways since you're here just give the introduction so we can start**

**Touka: Fine.. *turns around to the public* Superale2 doesn't own any Characters of Dragon Ball Z or Tokyo Ghoul please support the official release**

**Author: Thanks Touka! Now we can start with the Chapter! **

**(Tokyo Ghoul Opening 1 Song)**

**Chapter 10: Cruel World Part 1**

*CCG Headquarters*

CCG or for the Ghoul World known as Doves with Special Suitcases, a special company dedicated to Eliminate Ghouls from the City of Tokyo and the rest of Japan, Today every members that reside on the 11th Ward were on a meeting with the Headman of the 11th Ward and other Headquarters, Yoshitoki Washuu

Washuu: This is the Status of the 11th Ward *showing the map of the 11th Ward* They are clearly staring to demonstrated Organized Movement, it may be mattered of time before there's a war, That's all we have for now, Anyone else has something to report? *monotone voice*

Then someone else raised his hand, It was one of the Youngsters Agents that move to First Grade Agent, It was Amon Kotaro a young men with a well formed body with short hair, wearing a black suit and with his formal tone responded to the Headmen

Amon: Amon Kotaro, First Class Detective, I'll start with this *shows a Tool (A/N: By the way that Tool it's from Yamori A.K.A Jason)* I believe everyone is aware of what happen a month ago, The 13th Ward Jason came in contact with a S-Class Ghoul who was the Binger Eater in the 20th Ward, this was left in the crime scene *Showing with more detailed the Tool*

Washuu: What is that? *thinking tone*

Amon: We Believe it is a Ghoul Medical Apparatus, When we analyze it, we discovered that it was made of Quinque Steel

Washuu: Oho... *interest tone*

Amon *continued explained* Jason's objectives are still unknown, However I would like to report that since their contact, there hasn't been any of Binger's predation after it's discover *sits down*

Washuu: So this means that something has been going on in the 20th Ward *looking at everyone* That's the head of the class at the academy for all of you *smirking* you're a lucky one Mado

Mado was Special Class Agent, he has one eye more open than the other, white hair, He's always smiling but in a Sadistic way, He was wearing the same suit as Amon but in White Color

Washuu: *Continued* Having such an excellent partner gives you more time to entertain yourself with your toys uh?

Mado: Yes, it is very fortunate *amused tone* if I could have wrapped up this meeting earlier I could have use my time more productive you know

Washuu: As Usual, You're never lost at words *amused tone and pointing at Mado and Amon* Alright Mado and Amon, you're both in charge of the 20th Ward, Got it?

Amon: Yes sir *respectful tone*

Washuu: Now that the Ghouls from the once quiet ward had become more active I can't help it to feel that this is only the beginning of something big and more things to come *Stands up* But our purpose here in CCG it's to drive every last Ghoul out of Tokyo! that is the only task that we should be doing! And that will never change *Sits down* All right let's all focus in our efforts and get to it!

Everyone: Yes Sir!

Washuu: Our regular meeting it's now Adjourned! Dismissed!

Everyone stand up and stared to make their ways back to their Jobs, It was a sunset already and Mado and Amon were Walking side by side on the Hallways of the Headquarters, they were in silence for a second until Mado spoke up to his Student

Mado: In any case, we are free now to investigate the 20th Ward

Amon: Yes, Be that as It may, This is our only lead *looking at the Tool*

Mado: That's all we need, we already caught one end of one *looks at Amon* All we had to do it's to beat it our way to the other end

Amon: Yes

The Whited Haired Man was looking at the window smirking of how exciting he was to going back to the place where he battle the One Eye Owl, he couldn't forget those days And now with the Rumors of a Boy that comes from the 20th Ward beat a Dozen of Ghouls from the 2nd Ward was getting more interesting to add to his collections of Quinques

Mado: The 20th Ward eh..

Amon: Mado-san? *Curious*

Mado: *stared to walk* The Gourmet, The Binger Eater, Jason and that Mysterious Ghoul who beat a dozens of his own *Smirking sadistic*

*Scene Chage*

It has been 3 Days since the battle at the Church with Tsukiyama, Right now Gohan with Kaneki were Training at the Undergrounds of Anteiku with Yomo and Kimi who joined to have a Spar, Ever since that Incident of Gohan acting like a Sadistic Ghoul made him more scare of what he's capable off

Gohan Explained to Kaneki and Touka about his Transformation, He told them that was his Super Saiyan Form and explained to them what he's capable off in that form, to say that Kaneki and Touka were really afraid of his Destructive Power to End Planets with Ease was really something for a Ghoul plus with the Personality he Gained by not controlled his Ghoul side was more than enough for the Young Saiyan to not rely in his Super Saiyan Powers for now and only to access back to his full strength in Base Form that he lost here by Becoming a Half Ghoul

Kaneki with Gohan has been teaching Hinami how to read books since she never went to school, She has grown an attachment to Both Half Ghoul but mostly to Gohan, she didn't know why but she was feeling safe being with him, it made her feel secure to be herself with him, Gohan admit that he has Grown an Attachment too for the Young Ghoul, Her mother Ms Ryoko was happy that Hinami found someone like her and to play with, The Young Saiyan felt that Ms Ryoko was like his Mother, Caring personality and always supporting their Child, He could tell that both Ghouls don't like to kill the Living and they were the Most Pure Hearted Ghoul aside from Kaneki that he has ever met

The Grounds of the Training room were filled with little Craters below thanks to Yomo's Beating to Kaneki who was getting to his Level after weeks of training with Gohan, Yomo who was breathing faster was looking at Kaneki who was breathing hard on the floor, he showed a smile of proudness, He would never admit it but The Half Ghoul was growing out of his fears slowly and training hard to protect what's precious to him

Yomo: I think that's enough for today Kaneki *still breathing hard* we have been sparing All-Out for a full Hour..

Kaneki: *Staring to stand up slowly* Yeah.. I think you're right, let's called it a day *looking at Gohan and Kimi* What do you say Gohan-kun we have been training for the whole morning so let's called it for now

Gohan who was with Kimi standing next to her was smiling, he was proud of Kaneki's Process, until he has finished his Physical Training Regime he would start teaching him how to access to his Ki Reserves making him a SS-Class Ghoul without his Kagune who hasn't Gohan see but he expected to be same since Kaneki has the same organs of Rize in witch the Young Saiyan also has

Gohan: Yeah Sure! *exclaimed happily* either way, we have to work today

Yomo: No need to worry about it.. I contact with Yoshimura-san to give both of you a day, there's someone who wants you to meet both of you an it's an old friend... *muttered the last word*

Kimi: So don't worry I'll be taking care of you're spots with Touka-chan and Enji-san *smiling* By the way thanks for the spar Gohan-kun, I really needed that or my Movements would get really rusty *chuckling*

Gohan: *Looking at Kimi* No problem, no need to thank me and by the way you're moves are pretty fast for a S-Class, no wonder they called you the Black Dog *smirking*

Kimi: Don't get to cocky White patch, I still manage to hit you in the face *smirking back*

Gohan: *Giving a Son smile* Hehehe alright you got me there

Kaneki: Gohan, I think we should get going before Yomo-san Gets mad at us *in a concern tone*

Gohan: Oh Hai! I'm coming *stared to run towards both Ghouls*

Kimi was just showing a small smile, She thought that Kaneki and Gohan would be a Deadly duo and she could be that if they work together they could beat an SSS-Class Ghoul or even the One Eye Owl himself

Kimi: _These boys will do great things in the future.. *smiling*_

_*_Scene Change*

What Gohan and Kaneki didn't expect that they were going to a Bar, Gohan even wondered if he was allowed to even enter since he was 12 Years Old but with a body or a 15 Years Old, Yomo told Gohan that it was alright to go in since her friend was allowing him to go in, Both Ghouls were not wearing their Eyepatch since everyone who was there were Ghouls, They saw Uta who was drinking with a Red Haired Girl who was a few Years older than Kaneki, she was wearing a Black dress and was showing a cheerful smile that both Half Ghouls found cute, Itori saw both of the Half Ghouls with Yomo and she gave them a Cheerful smile and said

Itori: So both of you are the Infamous Kaneki-Kun and Gohan-Kun eh? *cheerful tone and sits down near Gohan* Believing that this Cutie beat the Gourmet with 2 Punches *smirking teasing at Gohan* I'm so glad that both of you came, Ren-chan and Uta have told me what you guys have done, by the way my name is Itori, nice to meet you *Smiling*

Gohan was Blushing a bit, he was never called by these words of Cutie before but it seems that Uta was Right both him and Kaneki attract the Women Population who were older than them, Kaneki was just looking at Gohan who was red and He gave her a Nervous smile

Kaneki: The Pleasure it's mine *replied back*

Gohan: Nice to meet you.. To Itori-chan *smiling and still blushing from the comment*

Itori: Aww, we just met and it seems that Gohan-kun it's nervous to be with me *teasing tone and got near to his ear and whistle to him* Don't worry I won't bite unless you want me too

At this comment Gohan was blushing again, he was never tease in this kind of tone like that before, she was a Young Woman for Kami Sake! And he was a Teenager witch is weird, Kaneki was seeing this and he was staring to feel bad for the Young Saiyan who was being tease

Itori: *Looks at Kaneki* Don't worry Kaneki-kun no need to be formal here *taps his back* Loosen up! Kaneki-kun!

Kaneki: Umm.. How long you have known Yomo-san? *curious tone*

Itori: Well, we always been a rotten by a bunch, back in the days Ren and Uta rarely played nice to each other, In fact they turned the Entire 4th Ward upside down with their crazy antics!

Gohan: _That sounds like Tou-san and Vegeta when they fight against each other *soft smile*_

Uta: *Smiling* But we are best friends now, am I right Ren?

Yomo: Whatever *bored tone*

Itori: Ren-chan was pretty much an Untamed beast back then *teasing tone*

Gohan: That bad he was back then? *curious tone* _It's like Vegeta all over again _

Uta: Yep, Like the male version of an Angry Touka-chan

Itori: *pointing at Uta* Spot on, Right!

Gohan and Kaneki: *Paled and Muttered* _Scary... That is pretty terrifying_

Yomo: That's enough talking about me *monotone voice* Itori, didn't you have to say something both to them?

Itori: Ah That's right!

She stands up and went to the table and stared to serve in Cup Glasses a red liquid and she handed in to both of them

Itori: Here, Drink up!

Kaneki: Um! But I can't drink Alcohol! *waving his hands*

Gohan: Same with me! I'm underage *waving his hands and nervous*

Itori: *Laughing* It's not wine you dummies, you can guess what it is

At this the Both Ghouls Were shock, they could smell the scent of the drink, It was Human Blood! Why she was offering Blood to them, Kaneki stared to hesitated but then Gohan grabbed his shoulders and nod at him, they both knew this was hard but sooner or later they would need to survive on something that it's not Sugar cubes with Coffee, Both of them grabbed the Cups and stared drink with some hesitation that latter became a Bliss, Gohan's Right eye and Kaneki's Left eye transformed into a Kakugan, they were both suppressing the urge to eat human

Itori: This is Amazing! I haven never seen two One Eyed Ghouls, and it looks Cute on Gohan-kun too *smiling*

Both of them covered their faces in shame, they didn't want to go on a rampage because of drinking human blood but the Bliss was great

Itori: Sorry, sorry, I'll give you another one so both of you can calm down the urge of eating *replied cheerfully* and by the way we are all Ghouls so no need to be ashamed

The Red Haired Ghoul stared to sever another round for the Half Ghouls who were still looking down on the floor with their Kakugan on, they stared to drink it slowly to taste it

Itori: *looking at Yomo* I wonder if they are another One Eyed Ghouls around too

Yomo: Who Knows

This Got the Attention of Gohan, since he knew that Takatsuki-Chan was a One Eyed Ghoul too, he wondered how she was a Real Hybrid and being form, recalling from what Yoshimura told them, One Eyed Ghouls were supposed to be a myth in this World, same with Super Saiyans in his World

Gohan: *Looking at Itori* Um Itori-chan, It's there more people that are like me and Kaneki-ni? I mean it's it possible for a hybrid to be born?

Itori: *Smiling* It seems that I got your attention Cutie?

Gohan: *Blushing a bit* Um yes..

Itori: Yosh, Listen Gohan-kun when a human and a ghoul loves each other too much, what do you think it happens when they are too busy? *smirking*

The Saiyan understand what she was referring at being but it was to troublesome to answer this question, he might be 12 but he has read the Reproduction System before the Cell Games when his Mother gave him "The Talk" it was really bothersome to even think of that so he replied and he has seen the Relationship between Nishiki and Kimi

Gohan: A Human and Ghoul Baby or more like a Hybrid

The Red Haired Ghoul smirked at him and stared to look at him, making the Saiyan confused and then she said something meanwhile looking at another direction

Itori: It dies

This make Gohan and Kaneki surprised if a Hybrid Ghoul can't survive how was Takatsuki able to survive then, he needed more explanation about it

Itori: Biological Impotence, the chances of getting pregnant itself are pretty low to begin with, but in extremely rare cases, one is Born a Hybrid Baby, a Half-Ghoul and Half-Human

Kaneki: A Hybrid... _Was Really Takatsuki-san the one that Rarely is born? I remember Yoshimura-san saying that he had a Girl before they dissapear... Could it be.._

Itori: The abilities of a Hybrid Ghoul are far superior that those pure Ghouls and this Baby *showing her Kakugan* only has One Kakugan in One Eye, but then again those stories are Myts, unless you know someone who is a Hybrid

Gohan: _You have nooooo idea Itori-chan, I know one but then again I'm a Three race specie now so what does that makes me *thinking pose*_

Kaneki: *looking down* An One Eyed Ghoul eh? _So My Favorite Author Book it's a one Eyed Ghoul after all.. And Gohan-kun it's a Three Race person so it doesn't surprise me this at all.. *Looks at Itori* _Um Itori-chan?

Itori: Oh what is it? Ask me anything *cheerful tone*

Kaneki: I want to know about Rize-san, I barely know about her and she's the One who is Inside me and Gohan-kun with all this mess

Gohan: _So I finally get the to Know the Person I got the Kagune from and it's instincts, this will be interesting_

Itori: Let's see Rize *thinking* she was a Troublemaker, her death was a Mystery, indeed her so called death has Spawned nothing but rumors these last Month

Gohan could tell that this Got Kaneki's Attention, he remember that the Half Ghoul told him about the Date of Rize and her Death that he never found out how

Kaneki: "Her so Called Death?" But the Accident...

Itori: Think about it, was that just a regular old accident, eh Kaneki-kun?

Yomo: Itori... *annoyed tone*

Itori: You see, I heard someone was standing in top of the building when that accident took place on that Fateful day

Kaneki: So your saying that it wasn't a Coincidence?

Itori: Someone killed Rize... Or someone like that *smiling*

Yomo: *snapped* Itori!

Itori: I'm just Saying! *taping Kaneki's Back* it's nothing but a rumor! A rumor!

Gohan: _I wish I could believe that Itori-chan, the way that Yomo snapped it means that something it's going on and Uta-san haven't even said a word, what's going on _

Kaneki: _Who... Who would do that, why me, why Gohan-kun.. _

What kind of secrets they are hiding from the Hybrid Ghouls? Was really Rize Death an Accident or more than that? Will the doves strike soon enough? Everything will be answered in the Next Chapter!

**And Cut! I know there's no action in this but there's some drama and funny moments! Hehehe I know that Itori was OOC against Gohan but please a person who looks like a 16 Years Old Olympian Body would make every Girl or Young Woman to fall for it, you can ask that to Eto too :) Next chapter will be Mainly About Hinami Breakdown and Gohan's Anger against the Doves, I hope you guys like it, leave any Review for comments, See ya Later!**

**Ja-ne**


End file.
